Lo lamento
by Akisukis shadowcat
Summary: Ya lo arreglé perdóooooon subí un capítulo equivocado pero ya lo arreglé. Disculpenme de verdad lo siento. Me siento estúpida. Último cápítulo arriba..jeje por fin... Después de una pelea con el gran ollente Inuyasha encuentra la cura para salvar a Aome.
1. ¿Me esperarás con un regalo? Oo

Título .:Lo lamento:.

Capítulo 2: Y ahora ¿¡Qué les regalaré?

Los personajes no me pertenecen ToT son de Rumiko Takahashi -

Instrucciones:

LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS cambio de escena

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo-

( comentarios de esta autora jeje)

UNA ÚLTIMA COSA: cuando subí los capítulos por accidente el primero se colocó en el lugar del segundo así que si están leyendo esto lean 1º el segundo capítulo luego el primero y después vuelvan al orden normal.

Lamento mucho las molestias espero no haberlos aburrido con esto pero tenía que decírselos

Bueno ya me callo ;disfruten la historia P

Y ahora ¿¡Qué les regalaré?

Aome regresó a su casa y cuando entró enseguida no tó el ambiente navideño, toda la casa lucía luces de colores, en la sala había un pino que decoraba Sota, el abuelo con un sombrero de santa cantaba villancicos (no muy bien XD) y la Sra. Higurashi hacia galletas.

- Hija que gusto que hayas regresado-

- Hermana ¿el amigo con orejas de perro vendrá para Navidad-

- No creo Sota estaba muy cansado. Además tiene algo que hacer-

-Ooohh  . Quería saludarlo. Abuelo ya cállate- dijo enojado

La chica muy felíz terminó de decorar el pino con su hermano y después se bañó para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

EN LA ESCUELA

-Buenos días-

-Aome estás de vuelta. Que gustó-; luego las amigas de Aome cambiaron de tema drásticamente.

-¿y cómo está Inuyasha?

- ¿¡QUÉ? O.OuuuU es ciertop ya lo conocen- pensó

-¿ ya te visitó otra vez- preguntó Yuca

- No se han peleado ¿verdad- dijo Eri

- No te preocupes Hojo ya lo sabe- agregó Ayumi muy sonriente

- Ehh. NO, no y emh gracias creo-

Al final de la clase Hojo se acercó a Aome.

- Hola Higurashi. Te traje esto – y le dio un osito de peluche.

- Que lindo, muchas gracias-

- No es nada - parecía triste.

- ¿Estas bien-

- Sí solo me dijeron que ya tenías novio-

- Aah o.O eso. Sí lo siento-

- Bueno, perdí mi oportunidad. Nos vemos cuando regresemos de vacaciones- En serio estaba triste

Aome pensó en como animarlo y vio algo en una puerta de un salón. Entonces empujó a Hojo debajo de la puerta y se le paró enfrente.

- Higurashi ¿qué haces-

Aome se puso de puntas y besó a Hojo en la mejilla.

-Muérdago- y señaló el techo – Espero verte pronto- y se fue corriendo dejando a un Hojo perplejo.

Eri, Ayumi y Yuca observaron la escena como estatuas.

-No lo puedo creer. Besóa Hojo- dijo Eri

- Nosotras los acercamos y no funcionó – agregó Ayumi

- Y ahora que conocemos a su novio besa a Hojo. No cabe duda que nunca la voy a entender – terminó Yuca con voz cansada.

Aome salió de la escuela y fue a la plaza para buscar los regalos de su familia y amigos de la otra época .

A su mamá le compró un libro de recetas y un perfume.

A Sota una nueva pelota de football.

Asu abuelo unos pergaminops de una tienda de antigüedades.

Ahora venía lo difícil

- ¡¡Qué les voy a regalar- gritó Aome .

Después de vagar 5 horas encontró un regalo para cada quien

A Sango le compró un kimono (aunque había pensado en un gas pimienta para castigar al monje, pero lo descartó).

A Miroku le compró una revista llena de modelos.

-_Sango se va a enojar pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, estaba desesperada. ¬¬ A ese pervertido sólo le gustan las mujeres-_

A Kirara unas latas de aún y sardinas (pues Aome se las había prometido desde hace mucho tiempo)

A Shippo le compró una caja de paletas y una pelota de hule.

A Kaede una super ración de comida ninja (comole dice Inuyasha).

Y a Inuyasha le compró una cachucha para cuando la visitrara, un perrito de peluche con una réplica de su collar y una bolsa de paàs fritas.

Cuando regresó a casa cernó con su familia y entregó los respectivos regalos. Ella recibió un celular de parte de su familia, cuadernos nuevos de Yuca, Eri y Ayumi y fruta seca de ,adivinen quien, Hojo (XD típico).

Al siguiente día regresó con Inuyasha y los demás y al entrar en la cabaña de Kaede los encontró a todos con muchos regalos y preparando una cena que olía muy bien.

Aome se sentó feliz y empezó a regalar las cosas.

-Muchas gracias Aome- decía Sango mientras le entregaba un arco nuevo.

-Oohhhhhh O.o. - Que lindas- decía Miroku junto a una furiosa Sango.

-Muchas gracias Aome . Yo te traje esto- y Shippo le entregó un caballito de madera.

Kirara estaba muy feliz olfateando sus latas.

- Me da gusto que te gusten Kirara. Tome anciana Kaede-

- Muchas gracias Aome- mientras guardaba su comida instantánea.

- Aome yo te traje esto- e Inuyasha le entregó un costal enorme.

- ¿Todo es para mí-; Miró el interior del costal y se decepcionó. Eran serpientes muertas XD.

- ¿No te gustan? Son medicinales-

-_Esperaba algo más-_luego sonrió con dificultad –Toma esto es para ti- y le entregó la cachucha, el perrito y las papas.

-Cielos ¿todo es para mí? Creo que debí traerte más serpientes-

-O.OU Note preocupes n.un-

Y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras veían como Sango perseguía a Miroku lanzándole bolas de nieve.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya lo sé son capítulos muy cortos. Pero cuando llegue lo interesante los alargaré.

Les quiero advertir que es posible que me tarde en actualizar así que ténganme paciencia.

Escriban R&R por favor.


	2. ¡¿Qué les regalaré!

Por : Akisuki´s shadowcat 

Título : « Lo lamento »

Capítulo 1: ¿Me esperarás con un regalo?

Los personajes no me pertenecen no por lo menos los que ya conocen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

Indicaciones básicas:

LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS cambio de escena

Pensamientos Después de recuperar el último fragmento de Shikon, Inuyasha y los demás lucharon parar proteger a la gente de los planes de Naraku, Kagura y Hakudoshi. En su última batalla Inuyasha y compañía se encontraron con Kikyo y Seshomaru, quien los ignoró por completo y siguió su camino junto con Jaken y Lin. 

Al estar cerca del castillo de Naraku, este mandó a Kohaku para detenerlos. Pero como este recuperó la memoria logró guiar a todos nuestros protagonistas hacia Naraku. El niño "huyendo" logró infiltrarlos dentro del castillo.

Ya dentro Sango y Miroku encontraron a Kagura.

- Vaya, vaya me impresionaste en el monte de las ánimas monje -

- No soy como tú Kagura-

Dijo antes de comenzar su ataque. Después de un tiempo Kagura se dio cuenta de que no quería morir y huyó del lugar sin que Naraku lo notara.

Al llegar Seshomaru encontró a un niño esperándolo con una sonrisa malévola.

- Ya era hora, te demoraste mucho-

- Que ser tan ridículo, no tengo tiempo que perder con basuras como tú- desenvainó a colmillo sagrado y empezó a pelear con Hakudoshi.

Seshomaru tuvo que aceptar que era un oponente digno pero en el momento que atacó a Lin, Seshomaru perdió toda calma y terminó por destruir el cuerpo de Hakudoshi.

- Que patético, no por nada eres una ramificación de Naraku tu no mueres cuando tu cuerpo se destruye. Dime ¿dónde escondes tu corazón?

Una mirada de odio y miedo se dejó ver en la cara del chico albino antes de desaparecer en un campo de fuerza para reunirse con Kanna en otro lugar .

Ahora Seshomaru entendió que Naraku y Hakudoshi escondían su corazón así que salió en su búsqueda. Tomó a Lin por la cintura y se la colocó bajo el brazo preparándose para saltar. Fue entonces cuando vio a Kohaku.

Se dispuso a soltar a Lin cuando.

- No lo haga Seshomaru-sama, no lo lastime, él a cambiado lo sé porque me protegió de unos monstruos-

Seshomaru no dijo nada y dándole una última mirada al niño dio un gran salto y desapareció del castillo.

Kohaku huía de Aome quien lo interceptó lanzando una flecha.

- Hay algo diferente en ti Kohaku. ¿Acaso recuerdas a tu hermana?-

Kohaku iba a responder que sí pero los insectos lo vigilaban de cerca.

-_No puedo decirle que sí recuerdo a mi hermana y que intento matar a Naraku. No puedo mostrar actos de traición-_

Así que lanzó su arma a Aome que esquivó con dificultad en el momento en que Sango y Miroku llegaban a ayudarla.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron donde Naraku.

- Ja, veo que esta vez no pudiste huir. Me sorprende que hayas resistido el ataque de Aome en la tumba de mi padre- dijo Inuyasha.

- Parece que escondes algo, ningún ser podría resistir el ataque de una de mis flechas pero lo hiciste.¿Acaso escondes tu corazón?-

- Eres astuta Kikyo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a decirles algo más-

Con sus tentáculos y veneno los atacó y para evitarlo Inuyasha tomó a Kikyo ,la colocó sobre su espalda y saltó mientras que ella rompía el campo que protegía a Naraku con sus flechas sagradas. Al regresar a tierra el hanyou no perdió el tiempo y utilizó su nueva técnica con colmillo de acero.

-Lanza de diamantes-

Naraku quedó reducido solo a su cabeza y como Hakudoshi había hecho salió rápidamente mientras que Inuyasha lo seguía. Afuera Sango resignada no dejaba de preguntarle a su hermano ¿por qué mataba a la gente?.

El niño rompió a llorar pero Naraku se lo llevó junto con él. Kikyo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y con su típica expresión se fue sin decir palabra.

- Bueno parece que hemos terminado por ahora – dijo Miroku mientras observaba como Aome, Shippo y Kirara consolaban a Sango que estaba llorando. – Oye, ¿no notaste que Kohaku nos guió hacia aquí?-

- Sí parece que recuperó la memoria pero sus actos no han cambiado en absoluto. Bueno será mejor irnos. Este lugar apesta a Naraku-

Miroku asintió y todos partieron de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para descansar.

- Después de todo Naraku necesita tiempo para recuperarse- dijo Aome

- Si y descubrimos que esconde su corazón en algún lugar, el problema es saber donde- dijo pensativo el hanyou.

- Bueno ya casi es Navidad y mejor iré a casa, les traeré algo cuando vuelva- al ver la cara de Shippo de "¿Qué rayos es Navidad?" agregó – Sí es una fecha en la regalas algo especial a las personas que más quieres-

- Entonces nos traerás algo a nosotros- dijo ilusionado Shippo como cualquier niño ansioso para abrir sus regalos.

- Sí tengan paciencia chicos-

- Nosotros también le daremos algo señorita Aome- dijo el monje moviendo sus manos como se acariciara algo. Como respuesta recibió una visita a la Luna de parte de Sango.

- Eso le pasa por pervertido ¬¬. Sí cuenta con ello Aome-

- Oye Aome yo también te voy a regalar algo – dijo apenado Inuyasha.

- o.o ¿en serio? No puedo esperar n.n- respondió la chica todavía más felíz.


	3. ¡Familiares!

Título : Lo lamento

Capítulo 3¡Familiares!

-Chicos necesito pedirles algo. Tengo que ir a exorcizar un pueblo y necesito la ayuda de Shippo y Kirara- dijo la anciana Kaede.

¿Nosotros-

- Si Shippo, porque son criaturas mágicas-

- Déjenos acompañarle anciana Kaede- se ofreció Miroku

- No ustedes quédense aquí a descansar. Regresaremos en una semana-

- Si hasta luego- se despidieron todos.

Ya en la tarde todos decidieron ir de paseo y como están acostumbrados a caminar llegaron muy lejos y oscureció. Durmieron sin problemas hasta que...

Inuyasha olfateó un olor extraño y se despertó.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede- pregunto medio dormida Aome

-Un monstruo se acerca-

-Miroku, Sango despierten-

Todos corrieron al bosque y de pronto una mujer, más bien una jovencita salió de un lado de los arbustos seguida por un ogro muy extraño. Tenía la cabeza al revez u él estomaga atravesado. Miroku corrió para salvar a la joven cuando esta se tropezó. Sango, Aome e Inuyasha prepararon sus armas y en el momento que estaban dispuestos a atacar.

¡¡Garras de acero-

Cuatro destellos dorados rodearon al ogro para terminar destruyéndolo.

Una persona saltó al suelo desde lo más alto de las copas de los árboles. Al salir la luna de detrás de unas nubes el chico levantó la cabeza.

Nadie podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ese chico se parecía a Inuyasha. Tenía orejas de perro, pelo plateado pero más corto, ojos dorados, colmillos y garras. No vestía de rojo sino de pantalón azul y camisa blanca. Sin contar que no tenía collar ni a colmillo de acero físicamente era Inuyasha.

La chica que había salvado Miroku corrió al encuentro del otro hanyou. Los dos también estaban sorprendidos.

¿Quiénes son- preguntó el chico

- Lo mismo te pregunto – le gritó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no seas grosero – lo regañó Aome

¡¿Quiénes son- volvió a preguntar Miroku

¡¡EXCELENCIA-

- Discúlpenlos. Me llamo Aome, ella es Sangoél es Inuyasha y él es el monje Miroku.- añadió señalando a cada uno de sus amigos amablemente.

-Yo me llamo Yumi y él es Sudeki - respondió por fin la chica. Luego señaló a Inuyasha y a Sudeki ¿Cómo es que ustedes se parecen-

- No lo sé pero no es gracioso- dijo enfurecido Inuyasha

Luego Sango se acercó a Aome y le preguntó al oído – Oye ¿no crees que ese Sudeki es hermano de Inuyasha? –

-Seguramente, pero si los padres de Inuyasha murieron cuando él era pequeño. No creo Sudeki es 5º años más joven que Inuyasha. Dudo que lo hayan sellado también –

-Entonces es hijo de otro bestia perro-

- Que raro otro híbrido. Además sólo existía el padre de Inuyasha. ¿Y si Seshomaru sabe algo-

- Tal vez-

- Oigan que tanto están diciendo- las interrumpió un molesto Inuyasha-

Sudeki al ver que no tenían nada que hacer ahí le dijo a Yumi – Vámonos esto me aburre -

Ya se estaban yendo cuando Aome los detuvo – Oigan esperen –

¿Qué quieres-

-Oye cuidado con lo que dices – amenazó Inuyasha

-Eres un mitad bestia ¿verdad- pregunto Miroku

- Sí y no me llames así-

¿Acaso eres hijo de Inutaisho- pregunto Aome

¿qué? No soy hijo de su hermano gemelo. Murió hace 10 años y debo agradecerle a Seshomaru por eso-

Al ver la cara de confusión de los demás Yumi aclaró – Eso se supone que debía pasar. Seshomaru no dejaría que alguien que no fuera su padre dominara todo y esta buscando a Sudeki –

-Oigan chicos porque no nos acompañan al campamento – ofreció Miroku se acercó a Yumi y le tomó las manos – Srta. Yumi ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo-

¿¡QUÉ? es un pervertido – gritó asustada Yumi

¡¡EXCELENCIA! – como siempre Miroku recibe una bofetada de Sango.

¿Qué le pasa se supone que es un monje- Sudeki ataca al pobre monje.

-Sudeki ya basta-

-Vaya Sudeki te domina una mujer eso es lamentable – comenta Inuyasha burlonamente

¡Que dijiste Inuyasha-

Sudeki e Inuyasha comienzan a pelear cuando cada cual es detinido radicalmente.

-Sudeki KAYOMIZA (este es un conjuro que hace que Sudeki se estampe contra lo que este más cerca, en este caso un árbol)- dice tranquilamente Yumi

-Inuyasha... ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOO –

Los dos hanyous reclaman al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué lo hicieron-

-Ustedes 3 deberían comportarse- dice Aome cansada de los hombres

-Sí Aome tiene razón Sudeki-

- Ya escuchó excelencia; contrólese -

( O.OU Miroku ; T-T Sudeki ; XD Inuyasha)


	4. La debilidad de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sudek...

Título : Lo lamento

Capítulo 4: La debilidad de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sudeki

Por: Akisukis shadowcat

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen por desgracia ToT pero son de Rumiko Takahashi por lo menos los que ya conocen.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Aquí está la cuarta parte de mi historia. Disfrútenla -

EN EL CAMPAMENTO

-Déjame ver si entendí. Tu te llamas Sudeki y eres hijo del hermano gemelo del padre de Inuyasha. Pero él murió hace tiempo porque Sesshomaru lo mató. Y si tienes las mismas técnicas de ataque que Inuyasha ¿ustedes dos son primos- dijo Aome confundida

- Si así lo quieres llamar. ¿Me puedes servir más sopa-

-Sudeki- Yumi lo regañó

-No te preocupes Yumi; aquí tienes- y le entregó un plato de sopa caliente a Sudeki que se moría de hambre incluso después de tres platos de sopa y dos pescados asados.

- Y tú eres una aprendiz de hechicera. Eres huérfana porque unos monstruos mataron a tus padres hace tiempo y acompañas a este barril sin fondo ¬¬ - agregó Inuyasha algo enojado porque Aome nunca le daba tanto de comer.

- Y ustedes ¿porqué buscan a ese tal Naraku- pregunto Yumi vigilada de cerca por Sudeki por si ese monje intentaba sobrepasarse otra vez.

- Pues vera Srta. Yumi Inuyasha para vengar la muerte de Kikyou, recuperar la perla de Shikon y destruirla, la Srta. Aome por todas las atrocidades que a causado ese demonio, un zorrito que nos acompaña para vengar la muerta de su padre, Sango para vengar la muerte de su padre, amigos y pueblo y recuperar a su hermano de las manos de es malvado y yo para destruir una maldición que tengo en mi mano derecha. Es un agujero que absorbe de todo, y necesito dejar a un heredero con una hermosa mujer para que siga mi tarea en caso de que yo muera – terminó Miroku con su relato heroico.

- Evítese detalles Excelencia ¬¬-

- Y es tarde, durmamos. Mañana ustedes dos podrán irse pasen la noche aquí- sugirió Aome con una gran sonrisa

- Sí muchas gracias-

Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño una extraña agitación sacude el bosque. Cuatro monstruos con fragmentos de la perla están dirigiéndose al grupo que ustedes ya conocen.

Ellos son:

Rukashi monstruo con largas extremidades, garras venenosas y poder sobre la tierra.

Murashi venenoso monstruo insecto con una mirada mortal. Al abrir sus ojos destruye a su enemigo.

Lacoshi monstruo extraño con poderes mentales y lanzas en vez de manos.

Y Conashi monstruo de forma humana. Utiliza diferentes tipos de armas y peligrosas técnicas ninjas.

Ellos fueron creados por Naraku para matar a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

-Surgió otro híbrido, no importa no interferirá en mis planes. Esto será divertido- rió Naraku

-Hahahaha. Inuyasha quiero ver cómo reaccionaras ante tu punto débil- también rió Hakudoshi.

DE VUELTA EN EL CAMPOAMENTO

-Snif, snif- Inuyasha se levantó percibiendo un olor parecido al de Naraku

-También lo percibes- pregunto Sudeki que estaba levantado.

-Hay una presencia maligna- comento el houshi

- Sí – asintieron Yumi y Sango

-Son cuatro seres, y cada uno lleva dos fragmentos de la perla- agregó Aome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendido Sudeki

- Soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyou. Puedo ver los fragmentos – cargó su arco –Nos han rodeado-

Todos estaban muy tensos con la situación cuando...

-¡La presencia desapareció-

-No puede ser también perdimos el rastro-

Tan pronto como desapareció la presencia volvió junto con los cuatro monstruos, que con unos movimientos separaron a los miembros del grupo.

Sudeki saltó fuera del alcance de una enorme fisura en la tierra hecha por Rucashi.

Inuyasha, como siempre, decidió no perder el tiempo y atacó con colmillo de acero a Lacoshi. Éste último leyó la mente del chico y lo derribó violentamente.

Miroku corrió para alejar a Murashi de los demás pues lanzaba chorros de veneno.

Y las chicas escapaban de las navajas de Conashi.

Así empezó la pelea y cada monstruo se encargaba de una persona no dejando que se reunieran. Mantenían ocupados a todos.

De pronto Rukashi sujetó a Sudeki por el cuello asfixiándolo y lo levantó del suelo.

- Aaaaghh- Sudeki intentó liberarse clavando sus garras en el brazo del que lo sujetaba.

- Con eso no me destruirás, me das lastima – se burló Rukashi

-Cállate – insultó Sudeki con voz asfixiada pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar.

- ¡Sudeki-

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban acorralados y Sango luchaba por mantener a salvo a sus amigas.

-¡Hiraikotsu- el boomerang pasó muy cerca de la cara de Conashi

- Veamos si puedes esquivar esto-

Lanzó unas dagas a todo el cuerpo de Sango. Por fortuna el boomerang regresó justo a tiempo para detener el ataque.

De detrás de la exterminadora se escuchó un grito ahogado al cual ella miró para saber de quien se trataba.

-¡EXCELENCIA- el monje había sido herido en la pierna haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo sin posibilidades de levantarse.

Conashi aprovechó él descuida de Sango y lanzó de nuevo las dagas a la chica.

-¡Sango, cuidado- gritó Miroku

-¡¡Cuidado- le gritaron Aome y Yumi

- Sango- exclamo Inuyasha

La taijiki sólo tuvo tiempo de voltear la cabeza para recibir todo el ataque en la espalada. Los cuchillos entraron fácilmente al cuerpo de la humana causándole profundos cortes a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

El tiempo pareció que se detuvo. El cuerpo de Sango cayó al suelo lentamente con una cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Saaangoo- gritó desesperada Aome

- Miserable, me las pagarás- amenazó Inuyasha

- ¡¡NO! Sango – dijo Miroku y quedó petrificado ante el cuerpo de la chica más importante de su vida.

- La hemos encontrado. La debilidad de ustedes son sus acompañaste hahahahahaha- rió sádicamente Conashi y sus compañeros.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. ¡No se los perdonaré!

Título : Lo lamento

Capítulo 5¡No se los perdonaré!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, no por lo menos los que ya conocen.

diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews no pensé recibir tantos con tan sólo 3 capítulos y mi primer fic. Ustedes si saben a animar a alguien a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias - y disfruten el quinto capítulo.

Después de que Sango cayó al suelo Aome lanzó una flecha a Conashi que estaba distraído burlándose.

Miserable – decía mientras la flecha atravesaba la cara de Conashi y los fragmentos caían al suelo junto al cuerpo del ya muerto monstruo. Los recuperó y con sus poderes los purificó.

Aome corrió junto con Yumi y se inclinó sobre Sango escuchando su respiración que cada vez era más débil.

Todavía respira, pero sus heridas son profundas y pierde mucha sangre- advirtió a Yumi

Tenemos que parar de algún modo la hemorragia- y apretaron retazos de tela de sus trajes sobre la herida de Sango

Miroku había recobrado su pelea con más énfasis, no dejaría a Sango sola, tenía que ir a su lado. Resiste pensó desesperado.

Inuyasha y Lacoshi también peleaban pero Lacoshi esquivaba los ataques del hanyou por que podía leer la mente. Al final sacó sus lanazas a través de sus manos y atravesó él estomago de Inuyasha (otra vez)

INUYASHA-

Aaaagghh, demonios, no puedo alcanzarlo. Necesito el Bakuriuja- y saltó para evitar otro ataque.

Sudeki seguía siendo estrangulado por Rucashi pero algo había cambiado. Estaba palpitando.

Oh no. No puede ser- dijo Yumi

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Aome

Sudeki se ha convertido en...-

¿Qué pasa su energía es igual a la de un demonio- pensó Rucashi.

Sudeki levantó la cabeza y mostró el mismo aspecto de Inuyasha cuando era bestia completa.

No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a sango, son unos cobardes- cortó el brazo del monstruo con sus garras –Muere-

Al caer al piso, Sudeki se agachó y saltó al cuello de Rucashi con sus garras. Este se protegió con sus garras venenosas y disolvió el ataque.

Cuando Sudeki se enfurece se convierte en bestia y es muy peligroso para todos y para el mismo- explicó la hechicera mientras corría hacia Sudeki.

Yumi regresa es peligroso- le advirtió Aome.

Sudeki atacó otra vez pero desde el aire y de un ángulo el cual, Rucashi sin un brazo, no pudo evitar y se desintegró en un destello dorado de las garras de Sudeki.

Sudeki detente, ya es suficiente-

Sudeki la enfrentó, parecía no recordar a la chica.

Aléjate o te mataré-

Ya basta, Sudeki tú no eres así, reacciona-

El chico lanzó sus garras a Yumi. Ella sangró, tenía cuatro cortes en la mejilla y parecía haberle dolido pero abrazó a Sudeki.

Quiero que vuelva el Sudeki que yo conozco-

Sudeki se calmó ya no estaba agitado y cambio a mitad bestia. Observó su mano, tenía sangre. Después vio a Yumi sangrando.

Te lastime, los siento Yumi, yo ...-

Me alegra que seas el mismo – le sonrió y abrazó a Sudeki quien le devolvió el abrazo en modo de disculpa.

YUMI,SUDEKI, CUIDADO- les gritó Inuyasha que estaba clavado en un árbol con las lanzas de Lacoshi.

Murashi se dirigía a ellos y cuando estuvo a unos metros lanzó una enorme bocanada de veneno. Sudeki protegió a Yumi con su cuerpo y cayó al suelo junto con Yumi. El veneno era altamente tóxico y después de unos segundos Sudeki y Yumi estaban inconscientes por haber inhalado el veneno.

Cuando Murashi terminó con ellos dos atacó a Aome. Miroku la salvó y el monstruo molesto lo tomó del tobillo y lo lanzó por los aires hasta que se impactó contra una roca y quedo tendido en el suelo.

Miroku- Aome corrió hacia el monje cuando...

Murashi abrió los ojos y como dije que si los abría destruía el cuerpo que veía Aome empezó a gritar de dolor.

�¡AOME, AOME, AOME! – gritó Inuyasha.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la sacerdotisa cayera al suelo cubierta de heridas.

Malditos, pudieron lastimarme pero no les permitiré que maten a mis amigos-

Se separó del árbol pero al tener graves heridas no pudo mantenerse en pie y perdió el equilibrio. Se arrastró hacia Aome para protegerla de que e la hicieran algo más.

Jajajajaja no lo puedo creer Inuyasha. Después de que una sacerdotisa te selló todavía confías en los humanos y en especial en otra sacerdotisa-

Ella es diferente, prometí protegerla y a todos los demás y un par de basuras no me van a enseñar que es lo que debo hacer, así que prepárense-

Se puso de pie frente a todos los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos y desenvainó a colmillo de acero.

¡Viento Cortante-

Murashi como Lacoshi se sorprendieron de que pudiera atacarlos con una técnica tan desarrollada y desaparecieron.

Jha, lo logre- dijo Inuyasha sin fuerzas y se desmayó.

¿Creías que con eso nos matarías? Llévate a las chicas, seguro que irán a buscarlas y en ese momento los mataremos- ordenó Murashi a Lacoshi

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí no se pierdan el próximo capítulo

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Rescate

Título : Lo lamento

Capítulo 6: El palacio de Murashi y Lacoshi.

Por fin otro capítulo de esta historia.

Debo agradecer todos los reviews que me han mandado que aunque no son excesivos me animan a seguir escribiendo.

En el último capítulo los deje con el suspenso de que pasó con las chicas así que ahora lo descubrirán. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo... jeje.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

diálogos-

_pensamientos-_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Comenzamos

Después de su pelea con Inuyasha y los demás, Murashi y Lacoshi se llevaron a Sango, Aome y Yumi a un palacio protegido por un campo.

En un oscuro lugar, con suelo frío Aome abrió poco apoco los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy?¿Inuyasha?— intentó levantarse, pero un insoportable dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Era cierto Murashi la había atacado y unas heridas largas y profundas recorrían todo lo largo de su cuerpo. No podía moverse.

—Sango— dijo al ver el cuerpo de su amiga junto a ella en el suelo de piedra fría. Estaban en un calabozo.

Sango abrió los ojos con dificultad y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Aome ¿estás bien?—

—No, pero lo importante es salir de aquí lo antes posible— Aome recordó algo —¿Y Yumi?—

—Aquí estoy— dijo la chica que estaba sentada contra la pared con un aire de estar a punto de desmayarse. Respiraba con dificultad pero se acercó a Aome y a Sango con un plato con agua.

—Tomen se sentirán mejor— les ofreció.

Aome y Sango tomaron agua y, efectivamente, se sintieron mejor.

De pronto una luz apareció al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban la celda. Una puerta se abrió.

—Vaya, vaya están vivas. Menos mal así será más divertido— Murashi les arrojó un trozo de pan a cada una

—No se preocupen, no esta envenenado. Además no podemos matarlas ahora— sonrío cínicamente.

Aome, Sango y Yumi lo siguieron con una mirada de odio mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

CON LOS CHICOS

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con los monstruos que se habían llevado alas chicas.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y los demás descansaban en una cabaña de una ladea cercana de donde había sucedido la pelea.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con que una chica que no conocía trataba la herida de su estomago.

—¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto el hanyou.

—Esta es una aldea cercana de donde los encontramos. Mi padre fue a recoger hierbas medicinales cuando los encontró a usted y sus amigos tirados en suelo gravemente heridos, y los trajo para curarlos. Mi padre es doctor— terminó la chica

Inuyasha apenas había puesto atención pero decidió que tenía que buscar a Miroku y Sudeki. De pronto recordó a Aome siendo herida, a Yumi envenenada y a Sango inconsciente.

Se levantó bruscamente asustando a la chica.

—¡¡Las chicas!Cuando nos encontraron habían tres mujeres con nosotros ¿dónde están?—

—¿Chicas? Lo siento, sólo los encontramos a ustedes— se disculpó.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces, se vistió y salió en busca de Miroku y Sudeki. A los que encontró en otra choza dormidos. Los sacudió.

—Despierten. Murashi y Lacoshi se llevaron a las chicas—

—¡¿QUÉ!— dijeron al unísono los dos recién despertados.

Después de un rato estaban listos para partir. Miroku se despidió del doctor y de su hija, pero como estaba muy preocupado por Sango no intentó nada con la jovencita. Eso sorprendió mucho a Inuyasha y por fin comprendió lo que tanto le repetían Aome y Shippo. Miroku en serio estaba enamorado de Sango.

Después de hacer una preguntas Miroku supo por donde ir y tuvo malas noticias.

—Estuvimos inconscientes tres días. Seguramente Murashi y el otro ya han de haber... —

—No digas eso, hay que buscarlas— le dijo Sudeki que corrió detrás de Inuyasha seguido por el monje.

EN EL CALABOZO

Aome después de un gran esfuerzo se levantó y tomó una flecha de su carcaj (creó que así se dice) y se acercó cojeando a la puerta del calabozo cerrada con un oxidado candado. Clavó en él la flecha. Esta desprendió un destello rosado pero nada sucedió el candado no cedió.

Aome quedó sorprendida, su poder espiritual se había debilitado casi por completo, y cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Aome no sigas, ya lo intentaste te vas a lastimar— dijo preocupada Sango

—No voy a resignarme, no quiero morir aquí— le respondió Aome con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

—No me refería a quedarnos. Yo lo intentaré— le propuso Sango animando a la sacerdotisa.

Se acercó al candado y con su espada después de unos intentos se abrió. Yumi colocó el brazo de Aome sobre su cuello para ayudarla a caminar. Sango se adelantó y gracias a un conjuro curativo que había invocado Yumi pudo moverse con facilidad, pero no le quedaron energías para curar a Aome.

Sango las guió a una ventanilla y con su boomerang la rompió para dejar pasar a sus amigas.

Apenas iban a salir cuando Murashi abrió la puerta y las descubrió. Con un gas las durmió, las amordazó y las llevó con Lacoshi para vigilarlas.

—Causan muchos problemas y me sorprende que no hallan muerto aún. Se ve que Naraku quiere deshacerse de ellas— dijo Murashi.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Inuyasha, Sudeki y Miroku llegaron al lugar de la pelea y los dos mitad bestia olfatearon el lugar minuciosamente y descubrieron un rastro muy leve que llevaba al Norte.

Lo siguieron, pero se toparon con una pared de roca que no lo s dejaba pasar. Sudeki estaba decidido a escalar cuando Miroku que no quitaba su vista de un punto de la pared dijo.

—Inuyasha esto es un campo. La energía que despide lo delata—

—En ese caso— desenvainó a colmillo y este se enrojeció después la abanicó y unos destellos chocaron contra la pared.

Después de unos instantes una parte de esta desapareció y recuperaron el rastro de las chicas.

Sudeki estaba sorprendido, pero le importaba más Yumi.

Al llegar al palacio no se detuvieron y entraron.

En el cuarto donde estaban las chicas Sango había logrado desatar a Aome y Yumi y después ellas la desataron. Lacoshi y Murashi habían salido cuando notaron la presencia de Inuyasha y compañía.

En silencio Sango tomó su boomerang, Aome sus flechas y arco y Yumi se preparó para salir. Sango abrió la puerta un poco y les ordenó a sus amigas que salieran.

Al salir corrieron, como pudieron pues estaban heridas, en busca de los chicos.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sudeki se encontraron con Lacoshi y Murashi.

—Vaya, vaya pensamos que nunca llegarían— dijo Lacoshi.

—Silencio. Devuélvenos a Sango, la señorita Aome y a la señorita Yumi— dijo el houshi.

—Tendrán que pasar sobre nuestros cadáveres—

—Perfecto, ustedes pusieron las condiciones— gritó Inuyasha.


	7. Inuyasha, bestia completa

Título : Lo lamento

Capítulo 7: Inuyasha, una bestia completa.

Ya estoy de vuelta con la continuación jeje... me demoré un poco pero más vale tarde que nunca.

—diálogo—

_pensamientos—_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Los personajes no me pertenecen ToT (ya quisiera) son de Rumiko Takahashi-sama

COMENZAMOS

Inuyasha atacó con mucha fuerza a Lacoshi que esquivó el golpe. Miroku y Sudeki se encargaron de Murashi.

Después de que Murashi lastimara nuevamente al monje en la pierna y al mitad bestia en su espalda los dejara ahí tirados, Murashi atacó a Inuyasha por la espalda mientras que este se defendía de las lanzas de Lacoshi.

—¡Agujero negro!— Miroku logró separar a Murashi de Inuyasha.

Murashi lo encaró y se le acercó de un salto.

—¡Hiraikotsu!— el boomerang protegió al monje —Excelencia ¿se encuentra bien?—

Sango se hincó frente al monje que estaba sorprendido. Sango puso su mano sobre el pecho de Miroku y volvió a preguntar si se encontraba bien.

—Sí, de maravilla gracias Sango— pasó su mano por la mejilla de la exterminadora. Estaba feliz de verla ahí con él y más le gusto ver que Sango un poco sonrojada le sonreía.

Miroku pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sango y la atrajo a él. La estaba abrazando. Sango se puso de un color rojo intenso y después de unos segundos se separó del monje muy apenada.

Sango por fin mostraba su lado femenino. Ella era tímida y cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera se veía mejor que de costumbre. Se veía hermosa. (claro hay que señalar que esto pasó en unos cuantos segundos ��)

En cuanto a Yumi, ella corrió donde Sudeki y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Me alegra que estés bien— dijo la chica

— A mi también me alegra que estés bien— le respondió Sudeki.

Inuyasha, que peleaba con Lacoshi, había descubierto que aunque pudiera leer lo mente sus movimientos eran muy lentos así que lo que debía hacer era atacar rápidamente de ángulos diferentes. Guardó a colmillo y saltó.

—Garras de acero, garras de acero— y así prosiguió sin darle tiempo a Lacoshi de reaccionar adecuadamente.

Cada uno o dos ataques Lacoshi se lastimaba más. Al paso de un rato decidió que no quería morir y huyó.

Murashi por su parte abrió los ojos dirigiéndose a Miroku y Sango. Sango se acercó asustada a Miroku, pero el monje creo un campo que los protegió de cualquier daño.

Aome que seguía escondida viendo a Inuyasha reaccionó y lanzó una flecha a la frente de Murashi entre sus ojos. La flecha cayó justo en el blanco provocando que Murashi enfureciera y atacara a Aome con chorros de veneno. Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo y corrió a Aome la subió a su espalda y salto fuera del alcance de las toxinas. Al regresar a tierra Inuyasha dejó a Aome junto a él para que se pusiera en pie iba a vengarse de Murashi.

—Maldito Murashi— de detrás de Inuyasha se escuchó un gemido y Aome cayó al suelo de rodillas con los brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

La chica no soportaba el dolor de esa herida que era la más profunda. Inuyasha se había olvidado que Aome estaba lastimada y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Aome ¿te sientes bien? te ves muy pálida— era de esperarse porque Aome había perdido mucho sangre.

—Inuyasha acaba con Murashi para poder irnos— dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa

—Sí— dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

Murashi tenía una flecha clavada entre los ojos lo cual lo dejó ciego, se quito la flecha y un hilillo de sangre rodeó su frente. Estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer gran cosa pues no podía calcular sus ataques sin la visión. Luego escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Era Naraku.

—Tranquilízate Murashi, utiliza el poder de los fragmentos y verás las figuras que te rodean por su calor corporal—

Murashi se concentró en encontrar a la causante de que no pudiera ver. No la pudo localizar. Como era posible hace un momento había escuchado. Era imposible que huyera estaba gravemente lastimada, estaba seguro de eso.

Aome había perdido tanta sangre y energía que su calor corporal disminuía rápidamente. Si no recibía ayuda médica de su época moriría. Inuyasha lo notó y se preocupó mucho.

—No puede ser, si sigo aquí Aome morirá—

—Inuyasha— dijo entre suspiros de cansancio —No me siento bien—

—Aome resiste¡AOME!— se había desmayado —Resiste por favor— tomó su mano y se sorprendió que estuviera helada —No Aome— la abrazó para darle calor.

Sango, Miroku, Yumi y Sudeki se acercaron.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha yo me encargaré de esa basura— dijo Sudeki cojeando a Murashi.

—No Sudeki estas herido, si te lastiman no serás más que una carga— dijo Yumi

—Sudeki tú quédate con Miroku y protege a las chicas. Sango asegúrate de que Aome se recupere— Inuyasha se volvió a su enemigo —Yo lo aniquilaré, ya me cansé de su presencia y de su asqueroso olor—

Murashi se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se le acercaba y se preparó. Detrás de el hanyou habían más figuras y entre ellas estaba...

—Sí, encontré a la mujer que me hizo esto— lanzó veneno.

Inuyasha sacó su espada y dispersó el veneno.

—Murashi esto es entre tú y yo—

Murashi también lo pensó y preparó sus garras venenosas. Inuyasha atacó de frente con colmillo de acero y el monstruo lo esquivó y de pasó arrojó veneno a las manos de el mitad-bestia.

—Aaagghhh— se quejó

—Inu...ya...sha—

—Aome no te muevas— le dijo Sango

—Señorita Aome Inuyasha se encargar�, tranquila— agregó Sudeki.

Después Murashi con su lengua le arrebató a colmillo a Inuyasha y la dejó fuera de su alcance.

—Garras de acero... pero que—

—Aquí abajo— Murashi se había arrojado a tierra para protegerse de las garras de acero del hanyou y con sus propias garras atravesó el estomago de Inuyasha. Después lo golpeo e Inuyasha quedó tendido en el suelo. Murashi lo levantó por un mechón de cabello y lo clavó a un árbol con sus garras.

—�¡Inuyasha!— gritaron Miroku y Sango

—No puede ser, es muy rápido incluso sin su vista— dijo Sudeki

—Hay que hacer algo— dijo Yumi

—_No quiero ver a Inuyasha convertido en bestia otra vez. Pero no podré evitarlo. Inuyasha por favor contrólate—_ pensó Aome sin fuerzas.

Inuyasha clavado en el árbol comenzó a experimentar la metamorfosis.

Sus garras crecieron al igual que sus colmillos. Sus ojos dorados perdieron su brillo para dar paso a unos rojos y una mirada llena de furia descontrolada y en su cara se dibujaron dos líneas moradas que atravesaban sus mejillas. Inuyasha se había transformado en bestia listo para terminar con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

Miroku y Sango se prepararon para intervenir en caso de que el mitad-bestia perdiera el control.

Aome al cuidado de Yumi, observaba intentando mantenerse despierta y Sudeki estaba parado frente a ellas muy sorprendido. Nunca creyó poder ver a un hanyou transformarse en monstruo, tal vez a excepción de él mismo.

Murashi presintió el peligro de tener a una bestia perro completa frente a él y temió por su vida. Y tenía razón en hacerlo, Inuyasha era despiadado y poco predecible.

Inuyasha se separó del árbol sin hacer esfuerzo alguno y se puso de pie encarando a Murashi. Levantó la cabeza lentamente dejando ver su expresión; era tan distinta a la anterior no reflejaba piedad.

—Murashi te equivocaste de enemigo y de lugar, por que esta será tu tumba— dijo Inuyasha con voz imponente.

El demonio no tuvo tiempo de responder. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo en el momento que unas garras lo destrozaban. Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Sufrimiento fue lo último que experimentó ese ser maligno.

Naraku y Hakudoshi lejos de ese lugar observaban los acontecimientos a través del espejo de Kanna.

—Vaya Naraku, Inuyasha logró acabar con Murashi. Pensé que duraría más ¿No te molesta eso?— dijo Hakudoshi con una sonrisa irónica y llena de maldad.

—Es una lástima, pero por lo menos Murashi cumplió con su cometido principal— dijo enojado Naraku.

—¿De qué hablas Naraku?—

—Lo que le mandé hacer a Murashi fue matar a la sacerdotisa—

—Pero si sigue con vida— replicó el albino

—Si, pero no por mucho. Inuyasha tiene todavía que pelear con Lacoshi y gracias a la técnica que utilizó Murashi para herir a Aome con los ojos, sus heridas no cerrarán—

—Ya veo— dijo Hakudoshi divertido —esa mujer es detestable, con toda esa bondad y sobreponiendo la oscuridad de su corazón. Me costó mucho encontrar esa oscuridad, pero lo conseguí— miró hacia la puerta del salón donde se encontraban.

Era muy elegante, Hakudoshi se dirigió ala salida y antes de abandonar el recinto volvió la cabeza un poco y agregó.

—Dudo mucho que la mates así Naraku. Ella es una mujer muy resistente. Incluso más que Kikyou o tal vez... más que tú Naraku— sonrió y salió acompañado de Kohaku.

—Señor Hakudoshi ¿es cierto que han logrado acabar con Inuyasha y los demás?— preguntó el exterminador.

—Así es. Ahora esa mujer debe estar al borde de la muerte al igual que sus estúpidos amiguitos. No vivirá mucho. Lacoshi se encargará de eso ya verás—

Kohaku reprimió la ira que sentía hacia ese niño que le dirigía la palabra y asintió. Después se dirigió a lo más oscuro del castillo, alejado de su "amo" y los demás.

Kohaku golpeó el piso con su puño y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Golpeó una y otra vez el suelo lastimándose, luego de unos minutos de estar ahí arrodillado se sentó contra la pared opuesta a la puerta con una profunda tristeza.

Después de todos sus intentos por volver a estar cerca de aquel bebé que contenía el corazón de Naraku y Hakudoshi no lo había logrado. Parecía que Naraku quería que él, Kohaku, ayudará en todo a Hakudoshi y lo único que había logrado era matar a más y más inocentes. Kohaku desesperado puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y lloró. Quería gritar, pero no podía.

—Soy un asesino, por ocultar que he recuperado la memoria he matado el mismo número de personas que Hakudoshi. Mi hermana piensa matarme por mis actos— recordó aquella chica de hermoso rostro que siempre estaba acompañada de una gatita de dos colas y lloró aún más —Hermana, hermana, hermanita— decía conforme la recordaba —No puedo dejar que la maten. Iré a verla y si es necesario mataré a Lacoshi para protegerla. No permitiré que Naraku destruya lo único que me queda en la vida. Ya no quiero matar a nadie, ya no quiero seguir con esta farsa— dijo llorando el pobre niño.

Hakudoshi del otro lado del castillo percibió la inseguridad del corazón de Kohaku y se lo informó a Naraku.

—Vigílalo bien, no quiero que me traicione como piensa hacerlo Kagura— sonrió malignamente.

Fin del episodio

OÓ vaya esto se va a poner interesante. Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews (no los he borrado del mail y se me acaba el espacio u.u) Pero quiero pedirles que me dejen más, necesito saber que opinan de mi historia.

A mí en lo personal me a gustado mucho n.n ( pues claro eres la autora ��) jeje U

Dejen reviews y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo "La última visita de Kohaku"


	8. La última visita de Kohaku

Título: Lo lamento

Capítulo 8: La última visita de Kohaku

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO, PERDÓN tarde demasiado en actualizar lo sé, lo sé no necesitan herir más mi autoestima ya me bastó con saber que nadie mandó reviews. He de ser sincera estaba en una especie de huelga y esperaba que me amenazaran con reviews ,pero no funcionó así que decidí proseguir el fic.

**SI NO QUIERES SABER DE QUE TRATA NO LEAS LO SIGUIENTE Y PASA DIRECTO A LA HISTORIA ¬¬**

En este capítulo sabrán lo que le pasa a Aome e Inuyasha se sentirá culpable por eso, además Kohaku visita a Sango confundiéndola más. Tal ves no sea un súper resumen ,pero sino tendría que transcribir la historia.

Disfruten el capítulo.

**La última visita de Kohaku**

Mientras tanto donde estaban Inuyasha y los chicos, Miroku y Sango tenían problemas para calmar a Inuyasha. Colmillo de acero había caído en una grieta del suelo en donde Inuyasha como demonio completo no podía verla. Si seguía así no volvería a la normalidad y Aome lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Sudeki, por favor busca a colmillo— se sentó y apretó su abdomen al sentir una punzada de dolor.

—Sí, señorita Aome—

Inuyasha al escuchar la voz de Aome pareció reaccionar, todavía estaba consciente de quien era.

—¿Aome?...aaagggh— su cabeza le daba vueltas.

El hanyou cayó de rodillas y cuando Sango intentó acercarse para calmarlo Inuyasha alargó su brazo y lanzó un zarpazo que pasó peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Sango.

—Es muy peligroso Sango. No te acerques— le gritó Miroku haciendo una seña con su mano.

Unos metros más atrás Sudeki alcanzó a colmillo y como había previsto Aome, este no lo rechazó con su barrera ya que Sudeki era mitad bestia y protegía a los humanos. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos gritó triunfante alzando la espada en el aire. Inuyasha escuchó a Sudeki y corrió a su encuentro, pero sus intenciones no eran ir por colmillo de acero sino atacar a Sudeki.

—ABAJO— gritó la sacerdotisa, pero Inuyasha sólo se tambaleó. El poder de la chica se había reducido casi en su totalidad y como el hanyou seguía avanzando gritó —Sudeki arrójale la espada. AHORA—

Sudeki obedeció y la espada cayó a los pies de Inuyasha .

—Inuyasha tómala, termina con esto por favor— le dijo dulcemente Aome

La mano de Inuyasha se acercó a la vaina con dificultad y cuando la rozó el mitad bestia regresó a la normalidad. Aome sonrió, pero su cuerpo cansado cayó al suelo inerte.

—AOME— gritó la taijiki

Inuyasha corría hacia ella y le gritaba que resistiera, pero Aome no podía más había acabado con su energía. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que sus amigos harían lo necesario para ayudarla además se sentía segura.

"Aome, Aome" esos gritos se fueron alejando mientras su mente se nublaba y caía en la oscuridad. Todos estaban a su alrededor e Inuyasha se disculpaba por haberla dejado sola.

Ahora no tenía opción tenía que regresarla su época para que le dieran atención médica. Tomó a Aome en brazos delicadamente y salió corriendo hacia el pozo seguido de Sudeki con Yumi en su espalda y Miroku y Sango corriendo tras de ellos. Al llegar al pozo se encontraron con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Lacoshi esperaba sentado junto al pozo y parecía muy divertido. Esta situación seguro complicaría las cosas a los chicos.

—Quítate maldito infeliz no puedo perder mi tiempo con tus estúpidos juegos mentales— le amenazó Inuyasha.

—¿Alguien está enojado? Vaya creo que mi hermano no dejó muy bien a esa mujer que llevas en brazos—

—Miserable— iba a depositar a Aome en el suelo cuando...

—Inuyasha lleva a la señorita Aome a su casa. Nosotros nos encargaremos—

—Pero Miroku es muy peligroso—

—Somos cuatro y es más peligroso que te quedes con Aome— le dijo Sango guiñando un ojo.

Inuyasha saltó sobre la cabeza de Lacoshi quien intentó detenerlo , pero un boomerang lo evitó.

—Ni se te ocurra, ahora tú peleas con nosotros—

Inuyasha antes de partir se volteó a sus amigos y gritó.

–Recuerden tal ves pueda leer los movimientos de cada uno de ustedes, pero sus reflejos son muy lentos—

Ahora Lacoshi parecía nervioso y no lucía confiado, pero peleó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Inuyasha y Aome atravesaban la barrera del tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede Lacoshi te comió la lengua el gato?— preguntó Sango sarcásticamente.

—Es una lástima quería divertirme— dijo Sudeki apretando su puño lentamente.

—Será mejor no alargar tu miseria monstruo— gritó el monje mientras embestía a Lacoshi y lo tiró de espaldas. Sujeto sus brazos y esperó a que los demás atacaran.

Tres ataques se combinaron las garras de Sudeki, el Hiraikotsu de Sango y un conjuro muy poderoso de Yumi dieron fin a la miserable vida de Lacoshi.

—Eso fue sencillo, tal ves demasiado— comentó preocupada Sango.

—Esto no me agrada, no se supone que Naraku debió fortalecerlo ¿excelencia?—preguntó Yumi

—Bueno por lo menos no nos causó tantos problemas. Será mejor tratar nuestras heridas— dijo Miroku al notar a Sango con un leve jadeo.

—Si, tienes razón— comentó Sudeki quien tomó los fragmentos de la perla que estaban junto a los restos en el suelo y se los entregó a Miroku sin importarle.

—Gracias— dijo sorprendido el monje

—¿Qué?— se defendió el mitad-bestia

—Es que no pensé que me los darías así nada más—

—A mi no me interesa la perla de shikon ni ser más fuerte y menos una bestia completa. Es sólo que así ya no sería divertido—

—Vamos, hay que curarnos antes de que nos suceda algo más— dijo Sango todavía preocupada por lo rápido que habían acabado con Lacoshi.

EN EL PALACIO DE NARAKU

—Jajajaja. La exterminadora tiene razón en preocuparse. Su amiga no vivirá mucho más— dijo Naraku para sí mientras observaba los acontecimientos por el espejo de Kanna.

En eses momento Hakudoshi entró furioso.

—SE FUE— gritó molesto

—¿Quién?— preguntó tranquilo el demonio.

—ESE NIÑO ESCAPÓ. No confío en él—

A Naraku se le dilataron las pupilas y su mirada se oscureció.

—Encuéntralo—

Hakudoshi asintió y salió de la habitación en su campo de fuerza. flotó sobre la barda del castillo y desapareció del lugar.

—Ese niño parece recordar algo, pero sus actos me dicen otra cosa. ¿Qué estará tramando?— se preguntó Naraku.

—Naraku— dijo Kanna con voz fría, apagada y sin emoción —Kohaku no es el mismo— y desapareció de la habitación . Al parecer había ido a ver a Kagura en el calabozo.

EN EL BOSQUE

Se veía una sombra saltar de rama en rama mientras que un resplandor de la perla se movía junta con ella. Era Kohaku que se balanceaba con ayuda de su cuchilla. Kohaku era un exterminador con una técnica perfecta la cual había perfeccionado con seguir ordenes de Naraku y sus secuaces. este hecho lo carcomía por dentro.

El niño cansado se apoyó sobre la rama de un árbol. Detrás de él estaba un ogro que lo había seguido desde que el niño había atravesado un río de veneno a las afueras del castillo de Naraku al norte de los dominios de la oscuridad y el exterminador lo sabía, pero ignoraba su presencia. Este monstruo era enviado de Hakudoshi con ordenes de atraparlo o matarlo.

Kohaku agudizó el oído al escuchar crujir las ramas. El ogro molesto por su imprudencia pensó que sí no tenía cuidado se quedaría sin cena. Kohaku volteó su cabeza un poco y localizó al monstruo. Volvió la cabeza hacia delante para seguir con su camino, no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con ese ser maligno. Pero el ogro no pensó lo mismo y alargó el brazo el cual cayó al suelo después de que la cuchilla de Kohaku lo cortara. El niño de un salto bajo ágilmente al suelo y se dispuso a irse cuando...

—Le avisaré al señor Hakudoshi que te vi, te llevaré de regreso a donde perteneces—

A Kohaku le molestó el comentario ya que el era de otra parte y había sido arrebatado de su hogar y familia. Su mirada se oscureció y habló.

—No te lo permitiré—

El primer movimiento del ogro terminó por ser el último. Kohaku no podía permitir que Hakudoshi lo siguiera y de alguna forma logró esconder el cadáver del enviado por el albino y desapareció rumbo al sur. Unas horas más tarde Hakudoshi encontró el cuerpo del ogro , pero había perdido el rastro de Kohaku.

—Maldita sea— y siguió con su búsqueda.

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE

—Deja que te ayude con tus heridas mi querida Sango—

Sango bofeteó al monje —No gracias conozco sus intenciones— dijo Sango llevándose a Yumi a otra cabaña mientras Sudeki arrastraba por la túnica a un noqueadoi Miroku.

—Me preguntó como estará Inuyasha y Aome en la otra época— dijo el monje.

—Espero que estén bien— le respondió Sudeki

En la cabaña de las chicas ellas se hacían la misma pregunta.

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE AOME

Inuyasha había salido del pozo de un salto y corría ala puerta trasera de la casa. Aome en sus brazos no respondía e Inuyasha rezaba por que sólo estuviera dormida.

Justo antes de que tocara la puerta Sota la abrió con una gran bolsa de basura en sus manos.

—Es Aome está mal— dijo el muchacho.

Sota dejó caer la bolsa al suelo fuera de la casa y corrió dentro de la cocina.

—¡¡Mamá ,abuelo! ¡¡Aome esta herida!—

Una asustada señora Higurashi bajó por las escaleras seguida del abuelo. Este último no perdió el tiempo y llamó una ambulancia.

—Ponla aquí— le indicó a Inuyasha un sillón —Sota ve por trapos y agua caliente—

—Sí mamá—

Inuyasha posó suavemente a Aome en el sillón. Estaba muy preocupado y no sabía que hacer para tranquilizar a la madre de Aome. Este era uno de los peores momentos de toda su vida. No quería que esto estuviera sucediendo.

Fuera de la casa se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia y pasos corriendo a la casa Higurashi. Sota y el abuelo empujaron a Inuyasha a la cocina para que no lo pudieran ver.

Inuyasha sólo escuchaba como ponían a Aome en una camilla y su madre la seguía. Sota le preguntaba a su abuelo si su hermana estaría bien y el abuelo no sabía que responder. Inuyasha sólo veía en su mente a Aome pálida y agonizando. Su cerebro estaba desconectado..

El chico resbaló con su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado, puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza. Sota y el abuelo lo miraron preocupados. Era su culpa sólo de él, por su culpa Aome estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. La familia de Aome de seguro lo odiaba por no haber protegido a Aome. Apretó los dientes frustrado "maldición" se le escuchó decir. Después no escuchó ni dijo nada sólo se quedó ahí en el suelo. No podía ser posible.

EN LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA

Después de curar todos sus heridas y estar cubiertos de vendajes y vendoletas. Los chicos se reunieron en una cabaña y el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

—Percibo el olor de un niño, se acerca—dijo Sudeki siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

Sudeki salió de la cabaña seguido por Sango quien había pensado en su hermano.

Estaba en lo cierto Kohaku corría hacia ellos. Al llegar al límite del bosque vio como su hermana y alguien parecido a Inuyasha miraban el bosque directamente hacia donde él se encontraba. Kohaku saltó a una rama del ár5bol donde se escondía, estaba feliz de ver que su hermana estaba a salvo.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en la exterminadora , pero ya no vio al mitad-bestia. Unos instantes después alguien lo tomó por el cinto y lo llevó junto con Sango.

—Kohaku eres tú— dijo Sango

—¿Lo conoces?— preguntó confundido Sudeki

—Sí, él es mi hermano—

Miroku y Yumi salieron de la cabaña y los alcanzaron.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kohaku?— preguntó Sango

—...— Kohaku miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de los insectos de Naraku así que respondió —Vine...a verte...hermana— terminó tímidamente.

—...— esta ves fue Sango la que no respondió ¿acaso su hermano la recordaba después?

Se sintió una energía maligna y alguien los atacó. Miroku saltó sobre Sango para protegerla mientras que Kohaku caía unos metros atrás a causa del impacto de aquel poderoso ataque con la tierra. Era Hakudoshi.

—Te encontré Kohaku— dijo el albino ya harto y molesto.

Kohaku empezó a correr, pero Hakudoshi lo atacó dejándolo herido en el suelo.

—¡¡Kohaku!—

Sudeki intentó salvar a Kohaku, pero un campo lo rodeo y lo llevó junto al niño albino que aún desconocía.

—Pagarás por tu insolencia Kohaku— amenazó Hakudoshi antes de desaparecer junto con lo único que le quedaba de familia a una triste exterminadora.

En el bosque sólo se escuchó el gritó de Sango llamando a su hermano. Sango no lo comprendía, su hermano había escapado para verla. Eso significaba que...

—Te recuerda Sango—dijo Miroku sentándose a su lado para consolarla.

Yumi y Sudeki8 no entendían que sucedía, pero sintieron lástima por Sango y su hermano y odio por aquel niño albino.

—Tenía el mismo olor que Naraku—

— Es por que es una de sus ramificaciones— comentó Miroku desde el suelo abrazando con un brazo a Sango.

—Ya veo—

Ya estaba amaneciendo y seguramente Kaede, Shippo y Kirara llegarían en un par de horas.

Ninguno sabía como explicarle a Shippo que tal ves Aome moriría si no encontraban un remedio. Shippo iba a quedar destrozado.

Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, gracias a los que me han escrito y MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR ToT


	9. La situación de él y ella

Ya he vuelto y debo decir que no recibí más que un sólo review ToT ,me siento deprimida, ùú pero ya que hay quienes lo leen o supongo que leen (no me contradigan) la historia aquí está la continuación. ¬¬

Este es uno de los últimos tres capítulos así que disfrútenlo mientras puedan (si claro es por eso que recibí miles de comentarios) ahhh estoy alucinando ToT

Tengo una pregunta **¿No les gusta el hecho de qué llame a Kagome "Aome"? **Seguro que no.

Bueno lo intentaré cambiar para la próxima. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me han mandado (los poquitos) reviews. Ya aquí termino de lamentarme disfruten la historia.

Título: Lo lamento

Capítulo 9: La situación de él y ella

—diálogos—

—_pensamientos—_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

( mis molestos comentarios)

En un hospital en medio de la noche se encuentra Aome en el quirófano donde varios doctores intentan desesperadamente cerrar las heridas de la chica, pero es imposible el hilo y la sutura que utilizan es consumida por una especie de veneno dejando la herida tal y como estaba al principio.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Aome había sido internada en el hospital en la zona de urgencias y en la sala de espera la Sra. Higurashi ahogaba su llanto en un pañuelo mientras pedía por su hija.

En la ciudad había una extraña agitación que era causada por un ser que saltaba de edificio en edificio con dos personas sobre su espalda. Era Inuyasha con Sota y el abuelo. Después de un último salto aterrizaron precipitadamente frente al hospital.

Sota bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha y saltó a la cabeza del hanyou para ponerle una cachucha azul marino con un logotipo blanco la cual le había regalado Aome en Navidad sobre sus dos orejas de perro.

Inuyasha, Sota y el abuelo entraron al hospital. El anciano con ropa para su hija y para Aome, el niño con abrigos para todos y una mirada seria y triste y por último Inuyasha con la cabeza baja sólo seguía a los demás. Todos miraron el extraño aspecto de uno de los recién llegados, pero volvieron a sus pensamientos cuando vieron que se reunían con una solitaria mujer.

—Tranquilízate hija, tú sabes mejor que nadie que Aome tiene una gran resistencia. No se dará por vencida y nosotros tampoco. La ayudaremos— dijo el abuelo como aliento.

—Sí— dijo Sota mientras abrazaba a su madre con lagrimas en sus ojitos color chocolate.

Inuyasha después de mucho tiempo de quedarse indiferente dijo

—No se preocupen Aome sobrevivirá a esto. Yo la conozco, esto no es suficiente para matarla. Además yo prometí que la protegería y pienso seguir haciéndolo— luego agregó —Encontraré un remedio para ella se los prometo—

Las palabras de Inuyasha hicieron que la madre de la joven sacerdotisa se pusiera de pie. Inuyasha retrocedió un poco al pensar que se molestaría por eso, lo cual no entendería pues eran muy sinceras.

— Eres un gran chico Inuyasha. Te agradezco que hallas cuidado de mi hija. Gracias— y abrazó a Inuyasha cariñosamente como si fuera en verdad parte de la familia.

Inuyasha sólo acertó a sonreír tristemente.

—Yo qui... — el hanyou no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues un doctor se les acercaba.

Miraba con seriedad sus papeles. Venía del quirófano según pudieron adivinar por sus ropas azules.

—No pudimos hacer nada. Su hija tiene un caso muy extraño y perturbador nunca antes habíamos lidiado con algo semejante. Hace unos minutos la transferimos a una habitación en cuidado intensivo. Le administramos una dosis de anestesia para combatir el dolor y le estamos dando una trasfusión de sangre. Enseguida podrán verla, síganme— comentó seriamente indicando el camino.

La Sra. Higurashi quedó petrificada con tal explicación ella creía que los doctores tenían todas las respuestas pero no era cierto. Inuyasha ya se lo esperaba en esa época los venenos eran totalmente desconocidos. No podían combatirlos.

Al poco rato llegaron a una habitación de número 703 de la zona de cuidados intensivos dentro de la cual se encontraba Aome. La chica estaba tendida en una enorme cama con sabanas blancas, un camisón de igual color y una máscara de oxígeno rodeaba su boca y nariz. Todo esto resaltó el hecho de que Aome no se encontraba nada bien y la situación era sumamente grave.

Todos se sentaron a su alrededor y después de un rato de un incómodo silencio Aome abrió los ojos muy lentamente y con dificultad.

—¿Mamá? ¿Sota?— dijo al notar la presencia de su familia a su lado—

—Que alegría estas despierta hija—

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó inocente la chica a la que le costaba trabajo respirar.

—En el hospital— le respondieron y la niña vio como su madre comenzaba a llorar.

—No te preocupes mamá... Yo estaré bien ¿verdad Inuyasha?— el hanyou se giró hacia ella

—Aome iré a buscar un remedio en la otra época y volveré cuando pueda. Tú sólo resiste hasta que regresé— dijo seriamente.

Aome lo miró asombrada y luego sonrió como sólo hacía cuando estaba con el mitad-bestia —No te demores quisiera verte pronto—

Inuyasha le dio una última mirada a la persona que le traía tanta tranquilidad y a veces le robaba el sueño por las noches, y se fue en silencio saliendo por la ventana.

—_Inuyasha date prisa por favor—_ pensó Aome cerrando los ojos mareada y adolorida.

Inuyasha corría al templo a toda velocidad y cuando atravesó el pozo ya estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando el mitad-bestia salió del pozo un enfurecido zorrito con lágrimas en los ojos le gritó.

—¡ Cómo pudiste dejar que algo le pasara a Aome, bestia!— al momento siguiente un enorme chipote sobresalía de la cabeza de Shippo.

—¡Cállate no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo. Vine por algo que debo hacer urgentemente!— le respondió molesto Inuyasha.

— ¡Ni siquiera estas preocupado por ella lo único que viniste a hacer aquí es ver a Kikyou!— Shippo había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

— ¡CÁLLATE. NUNCA ANTES ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN MAL POR HABER DESCUIDADO A ALGUIEN, NI SIQUIERA CON KYKOI ME SENTÍA ASÍ. NO DIGAS QUE NO ME IMPORTA ENTENDISTE!— terminó Inuyasha furioso saliendo de la vista de un zorrito hundido en llantos.

—¿Adónde va Shippo?— preguntó un monje que estaba al tanto de la conversación.

—Va a ...va a ... ¡A buscar con que curar a Aome! ¡Buaaaaa, buaaaa!—

Miroku lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó junto con Sango para que lo tranquilizara. Por que ella era la única que podía razonar con el pequeño kitsune. Después de dejar a Shippo Miroku fue a despedir a Sudeki.

—Lamento lo que está pasando. Me siento mal por irnos ahora. Quizás debamos quedarnos hasta que Aome se recupere y regrese con bien— propuso amablemente Sudeki.

—No te preocupes Sudeki. Sigan con su camino y gracias por todo esperemos volvernos a encontrar—

—Cuente con ella excelencia— respondió Yumi —Oiga Sango está muy deprimida creo que debería hablar con ella sobre lo de anoche—

—Sí lo haré gracias señorita Yumi—

Y los dos jóvenes se encaminaron fuera dela aldea seguidos de vista por un monje muy confundido.

Los pensamientos de Miroku vagaban y no sabía como actuar ante esta situación. Seguro que estaba preocupado por Aome, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para cuidar de Shippo y su amada Sango.

MIENTRAS CON INUYASHA

Este fue a ver a la anciana Kaede y le preguntó por un remedio para Aome, pero le dijo que desconocía esas heridas y su fuente.

—Será mejor que le preguntes a Jinenji—

—Sí, él sabrás que hacer—

Jinenji era un híbrido amigo de Aome que tenía unos campos de hierbas medicinales. Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo y salió en su busca. Mientras transcurría el tiempo Aome en su cama susurraba el nombre de Inuyasha entre sueños. Sota había ido a la escuela y el abuelo a atender el templo y pedir por su nieta.

Por otra parte Shippo estaba sentado junto a Kirara mirando el suelo con una profunda tristeza en su pequeño e inmaduro corazón.

Miroku estaba preocupado por Shippo. Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con él cuando una mano lo detuvo sujetándolo por la túnica. Era Sango.

—Mejor déjelo solo excelencia. Sólo le recordará más su dolor— dijo con voz temblorosa.

La chica estaba actuando muy extraño tal y como le había dicho Yumi. Tenía la cabeza gacha, su mirada expresaba tristeza, confusión, duda y hasta odio. De sus ojos rojos e hinchados corrió una lágrima rebelde que no podía ser guardada más tiempo recorriendo su aterciopelada mejilla.

Miroku sólo la había visto así en una ocasión. Cuando Hakudoshi se había apoderado del nicho de las ratas monstruo y Kohaku estaba con él. En el momento en que las ratas intentaron matar a Kohaku ella arriesgó su vida para protegerlo pues Kohaku era su hermano y la única familia que tenía. En esos momentos Miroku dejó de sonreír como siempre hacía pues ver a Sango sumida en esa confusión y tristeza le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Esa noche él le había dado todo su apoyo y había estado a punto de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo y seguramente sintió miedo de ser rechazado por la mujer que tanto amaba.

Sango estaba empeñada en matar a Kohaku por sus actos asesinos y para liberarlo del control de Naraku. Pero su última visita la había confundido mucho.

—¿Sango, estás bien?— le preguntó precavido.

—Sí, sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco— Sango dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Miroku no dejándole ver que más lágrimas se derramaban silenciosamente y caminó fuera del alcance del monje.

DE NUEVO CON INUYASHA

Mientras tanto Inuyasha había llegado a la aldea de Jinenji al medio día. Le contó todo la historia de Aome y Jinenji muy triste le confesó que no conocía nada que pudiera causar ese tipo de heridas y le recomendó un templo lejos de ahí.

—Tal ves sepan algo— dijo el mitad caballo

—Gracias ten cuidado— se despidió Inuyasha y corrió hacia donde el sol se pone.

Mientras en otro lugar lejos de ahí tres hombres lobo junto con unos cuantos lobos recorrían el bosque en busca de Naraku. Ellos eran Hakaku, Ginta y Kouga el líder más joven del clan de los lobos.

—Eso no me agrada— comentó seriamente Kouga olfateando el aire.

—¿Sucede algo malo Kouga, estamos en peligro?—

—No par de cobardes. Estamos en los territorios de Ayame me sorprende que no nos hallamos encontrado con ella después de todo no vamos tan rápido— comentó el líder en el momento que Hakaku y Ginta lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

—Kouga, sí vamos rápido. Nos cuesta trabajo alcanzarte— dijo Ginta

—Cierto— agregó Hakaku asintiendo pronunciadamente la cabeza.

—Eso es por que ustedes son un par de inútiles— se defendió divertido Kouga

Cuando sus pensamientos se posaron en una hermosa chica de pelo azabache y ojos chocolate un remolino de hojas los envolvió. De ahí salió una chica pelirroja con enormes ojos verdes esmeralda.

—Sabía que te encontraría lobito— dijo enfadada la chica.

— También es un placer volverte a ver Ayame— Kouga respondió indiferente.

En eso Kouga observó que la piel de Ayame tenía manchas de sangre.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—

—No vine corriendo hasta aquí por nada. Algo, no sé que sea, nos ha estado atacando últimamente y parece que su objetivo son las mujeres del grupo— dijo refiriéndose exclusivamente a ella misma —Y necesito que me ayudes a derrotarlo Kouga—

—Sí, pero por que te busca a ti—

—No lo sé es sólo que... —olfateó temerosa los alrededores —Ya está aquí—

De uno de los árboles saltó una sombra deforme y cayó sobre Ayame golpeando primero a Kouga y sus amigos.

—¡¡Kouga!—

—¡¡Ayame!— y dejando atrás a sus dos amigos que lo acompañaban siguió al monstruo hasta que perdió su rastro —Rayos— dijo enfurecido y siguió corriendo por el bosque buscando a su prometida.

Ya había oscurecido Inuyasha seguía buscando el templo que le había recomendado Jinenji, Kouga buscaba a su enemigo más reciente y Miroku fue a buscar a Sango para cenar. No la encontró en su cabaña, pero sí su ropa.

—¿_Se estará bañando?—_ pensó imaginándola, pero se dio cuenta que su boomerang no estaba —_Que raro—_

—Voy a ver si está en las aguas termales— dijo con entusiasmo.

La verdad ese libidinoso no tenía buenas intenciones con ese comentario, pero había sonado tan inocente que cualquier aldeano no se hubiera preocupado por eso. Se dirigió a las aguas termales, parecía estar muy feliz. Iba a entra en el vapor para buscar a Sango cuando...

Unos pájaros volaron fuera del bosque al escucharse un estruendo.

—¿Qué sucede?— y Miroku fue a revisar con pesadumbre.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del bosque y un árbol cayó un poco más allá casi aplastándolo. Miroku corrió hacia lo que fuera que estaba destruyendo el bosque.

Era Sango con su Hiraikotsu llorando frenéticamente y vestida con su traje de exterminadora **(que pensaron ¿qué era nudista? ¬¬ )**

—¡¡Naraku! ¡No te perdonaré!— y descargó su ira contra otro inocente árbol despedazándolo.

Miroku la observó con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la chica estaba lista para lanzar otro ataque desenfrenado el joven de mirada azul marino saltó sobre ella por la espalda sujetándole las muñecas.

—Sango detente— dijo firmemente.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Quiero estar sola excelencia!— se dio la vuelta hacia Miroku liberando sus muñecas y lanzó sus puños contra el pecho de Miroku.

El joven la detuvo con facilidad tomándola de nuevo por las muñecas. Sango estaba incontrolable, tenía los ojos hinchados y más lágrimas fluían por sus ojos sin control. Miroku por su experiencia con mujeres sabía perfectamente que Sango le ocultaba algo y todavía no se desahogaba por completo.

—Sango ¿en verdad quieres estar sola?— dijo seriamente en forma de reproche, pero al ver que Sango volvía a llorar silenciosamente siguió —Esta bien ya no te reprimas a ti misma. Estoy aquí para ayudarte— terminó dulcemente regalándole una tierna sonrisa a la exterminadora como sólo se las dirigía a ella.

Sango miró a Miroku a los ojos y se lanzó sobre su pecho para llorar, necesitaba desahogarse sacar todo ese sentimiento de frustración y melancolía. Miroku sonrió y acarició suavemente el cabello de Sango y pasó su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Luego se sentó mientras que Sango seguía llorando abiertamente. Y no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí mismo por haber pensado lo de las aguas termales.

AL OESTE

Inuyasha ya había llegado al templo, preguntó por un remedio, pero no le respondieron nada de utilidad. Insistieron para que Inuyasha se quedara a pasar la noche, pero el hanyou desistió.

—No puedo tengo prisa, pero gracias— y se fue corriendo.

Desde que Inuyasha había conocido a Aome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo se comportaba más amable y menos impulsivo. Sobre todo gracias a la compañía de Sango y de...

—_Aome—_

CON MIROKU Y SANGO

La chica había dejado de llorar hacía un buen rato, pero no por eso Miroku había dejado de abrazarla. La situación no incomodó al monje este prefería que mojaran su ropa con lágrimas saladas a ver a Sango deprimida y distante.

Poco a poco el monje se percató que Sango dejaba de llorar y sólo sollozaba. Los brazos de la chica se alejaron del pecho del joven de ojos azul zafiro y una sonrisa picarona para después sentarse frente a él.

—Disculpe— dijo tímidamente entre sollozos

—No te preocupes Sango— le sonrió abiertamente y con sus manos recorrió las mejillas mojadas de Sango. Le secó las lágrimas y luego agregó —¿Ya te sientes mejor?—

No obtuvo respuesta

—Sango prefiero que me hallas mojado mi ropa con tus lágrimas que verte enfurecida con la pobre naturaleza. Además seguro que si no te hubiera detenido habrías destruido todo el bosque— agregó sonriendo de nuevo ante la mirada perpleja de la exterminadora.

Este comentario hizo que Sango soltará una risita nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Que bueno te hice sonreír— Miroku la miró intensamente. Tenía ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con ternura, pero prefería no tener un golpe considerable en su rostro por atrevido XD.

Las caras que hacía Miroku al pensar hicieron que Sango lo mirara con curiosidad. Era extraño Miroku no había sentido la necesidad de estar al lado de Sango, nunca se había sentido así.

Sango por su parte bajó la mirada al césped mojado por el rocío. Quería decirle al monje sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente. Puso sus manos sobre sus piernas. En eso Miroku las tomó como diciendo "ya no llores por favor": La chica con el contacto de sus manos con las del chico se sonrojó.

Sango perdida en sus pensamientos volvió al mundo real al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura. El monje la acercó a su cuerpo y acercó todavía más su rostro al de Sango haciendo que se le subiera todavía más el color de la cara.

Sango tuvo la tentación de besarlo, pero se resistió. Miroku se acercó más a Sango deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros. Miroku miró cada detalle del rostro de Sango y se detuvo en sus inocentes ojos cafés. Sango también se adentró en los ojos de Miroku perdiéndose en ese azul marino tan cálido de ese momento.

Miroku no estaba decidido aún en que hacer si besarla o no, entonces Sango comenzó a hablar nerviosamente ante la situación diciendo cosas sin coherencia.

—Entonces yo salí a caminar porque usted ya sabe... emh me sentí preocupada... —

Tenía que besar a Sango sus hormonas estaban a punto de traicionarlo y que mejor momento que uno en el que la chica estaba nerviosa y no prestaba mucha atención a sus instintos de golpearlo.

—Sabe yo... no quería preocu... — Sango no pudo terminar por que los labios de Miroku se habían posado ágil y suavemente sobre los de ella. Un choque eléctrico hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Miroku había besado a Sango, en ese momento justo las hormonas lo traicionaron y no pudo más que arriesgarse. Tenía miedo de parar y encontrarse con que Sango estaba indignada, pero algo hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido. ¡Sango empezaba a corresponder el beso!

Ese primer beso que tanto anhelaban secretamente los dos por fin había sucedido y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a terminarlo. El dulce sabor de los labios de Sango provocaban que Miroku intensificara el beso. Sango rodeó el cuello de Miroku con su s brazos acercando más sus cabezas mientras el monje la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo indefinido los dos se separaron por falta de aire, respiraban con dificultad después de lo sucedido. Al momento verse a los ojos los dos se sonrojaron involuntariamente.

—Je. Debo admitir que nunca antes había hecho algo parecido. Gracias— dijo burlesco el monje esperando una cachetada.

Sango le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó. El calor de ese cuerpo la hacía olvidar sus temores, penas; le brindaba tanta seguridad e incluso le hizo olvidar el porque estaba en el bosque desde un principio.

Cerró los ojos mientras Miroku le acariciaba la espalda y posaba suavemente su cabeza sobre la de Sango.

CONTINUARÁ

Wow, me encantó lo que pasó con Miroku y Sango. Se nota que me gusta la pareja ¿no?. Debo admitir que cuando lo pensé ,se besaban por accidente pero me inspiré y cambie todo el asunto. Espero que les halla gustado y sigan conmigo para ya saber el futuro de Aome.

Faltan sólo dos capítulos más y les prometo que le arreglaré algunas partes medio confusas. Tengan paciencia y **por favor, por favor, por favor…etc. manden reviews **(no quiero parecer desesperada Xx)


	10. Por fin una respuesta

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin hablarles …jejeje… bueno como esto de escribir algo al principio es todo un arte y yo no lo domino (N/A na na na lo que pasa es que me da mucha flojera. No los voy a entretener mucho así que sólo quiero agradecer a las personas que me han mandado reviews que son:

Sini sini Zamora (gracias amiga rusa jejeje), Sango2005 ( que bueno que te gustó lo que hice y a mí también me encanta la pareja MirokuxSango ), Stacie-Yuca (gracias por tus comentarios hermanita y ya no te enojes con migo ¬¬), Natys, Ximena Grint (…jeje… hola primita recogida del baño…jeje… gracias por tu comentario aunque no hayas entendido la historia ¬¬), Cynthia (espero que te haya ido bien con tus calificaciones), Kagome , IrIs-Ody, Sango 900, Belenl (a ver cuando hablamos por messenger otra ves) y a Gris-Kag. Gracias por su apoyo y SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS. se cuidan.

—diálogos—

—_pensamientos_—

(mis molestos comentarios )

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Título : Lo lamento

Capítulo 10:

(Recapacitemos, Inuyasha busca un remedio para salvar a Aome, Miroku y Sango están en su momento romántico, Shippo sumido en su miseria y Kouga estaba buscando a Ayame ¿recuerdan?)

El joven hombre lobo iba a toda velocidad siguiendo el olor de Ayame que había tardado toda la noche en encontrar. Kouga maldecía para sus adentros por haberla descuidado en ese momento. De entre las sombras surgió una figura que pasó enfrente de Kouga. Era Inuyasha.

—¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, BESTIA?— le gritó sorprendido y molesto.

—¡CÁLLATE SARNOSO, NO PUEDO PERDER MI TIEMPO CONTIGO!—

—...— Kouga olfateó el aire y le dirigió una mirada furiosa al hanyou —¿¡Dónde está Aome?— Inuyasha apretó sus puños y escondió la mirada —¡No me digas que le pasó algo por tus descuidos bestia!¡Te mataré!—

Kouga golpeó a Inuyasha con su puño en la mejilla e Inuyasha no opuso resistencia.

—Me lo merezco—

—¡¿Oye de qué sirve que te golpee si me lo agradeces!— le gritó confundido

—Kouga, tengo prisa— y salió de ahí dejando al lobo muy pensativo pues Inuyasha parecía muy perturbado.

—Espero que no le haya pasado nada grave a mi querida Aome o esta ves lo mataré de verdad—

Inuyasha estaba apurado por encontrar un remedio y por primera ves no intentó pelear con Kouga. Este también muy preocupado por Ayame siguió su camino olfateando.

—_Terminaré pronto para luego buscar a Aome. No confío en ese bestia de Inuyasha—_

Kouga disminuyó su velocidad cuando se encontró con un claro en el bosque, era de noche y la luna llena brillaba con tal intensidad que dejaba ver todo el perímetro del bosque donde los árboles no impedían su paso .

—_Aquí termina el rastro de Ayame_— pensó el lobo

—Kouga— llamó una voz apagada junto a un árbol enorme. Era Ayame

— ¿Ayame?¿Cómo escapaste?— luego la miró sin comprender nada del porqué estaba con él si la iba a rescatar y preguntó —¿Qué pasa?—

—Que bueno que llegó— y corrió a recibir al joven. Lo abrazó y cerrando ojos mostró en su rostro una notable tranquilidad.

Kouga estaba muy confundido, Ayame nunca se había comportado así con él. Tal vez había pasado por mucha angustia desde que su rapto y estaba asustada pensó. Kouga no quiso preguntarle y algo nervioso y sin saber que hacer bajo tanta presión colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Se sentía bien a su lado era reconfortante, algo que nunca había imaginado. Así que la abrazó con fuerza transmitiéndole el mensaje de que la protegería a cualquier costo.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías. ¿Acaso buscabas a Aome? —

—No, no era eso— dijo de forma poco convincente intentando hacerse el loco —Espera un minuto ¿por qué no estas molesta?—

De pronto toda la situación para el joven lobo "Ayame" que seguía abrazándolo abrió los ojos dejando ver unos rojos sin pupila, sus colmillos y boca se ensancharon y su olor pasó a ser el de una ogro (N/A no se como se diga) que había raptado a Ayame anteriormente. El hombre lobo se alejó al instante.

—¿Qué pasa acaso no era lo que esperabas?—

—¿Dónde está Ayame?—

—Ya debe estar muerta me estorbaba en mi plan para atacarte y comerte lobo— le gritó y se lanzó contra el chico.

Kouga saltó fuera del alcance de la ogro evitando así el golpe, pero unas garras aparecieron junto a él hiriéndolo por debajo de las costillas.. Haciendo que el chico se precipitara al suelo. Era muy rápida. Luego lo volvió a tacar. Kouga no supo que hacer estando boca arriba y herido así que se preparó para recibir el golpe.

—Aléjate de él— un remolino de hojas apareció a la derecha y de una patada alejó a la atacante de Kouga.

—Ayame—

—Eres un tonto. Sabía que sería demasiado rápida para ti— le dijo muy preocupada por su estado.

—Oye, vengo a salvarte y ¿así me lo agradeces?— dijo molesto

—No lo digo por eso. Me preocupabas—

—Entonces, ¿escapaste por tu cuenta?—

—Claro que sí. Si no, no te hubiera podido venir en tu auxilio. Escape mientras ella venía por ti—

La ogro se levantó enojada y Kouga se interpuso entre ella y Ayame. La ogro corrió y lo golpeo en el estomago con una fuerza inimaginable sofocando al joven lobo. Era demasiado rápida y Kouga en el suelo recibió un segundo ataque en la cara dejándolo a unos metros más allá

—¡¡Kouga!— Ayame no pudo articular otra palabra porque una mano le obstruía la garganta sofocándola.

—AYAME—

—...—la chica intentó liberarse de esa mano, pero fue inútil. No podía respirar y su energía se acababa

—Kou..ga— dijo asfixiada.

El chico de una furia reprimida recobró las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y con su puño hacer desaparecer al engendro. Ayame calló al suelo rendida.

—¿Estás bien? Aaagghhh— y Kouga calló al suelo de espaldas al mismo tiempo que Ayame se desmayaba sobre él mientras amanecía.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Aome en su cuarto perdía mucha sangre.

—Sra. Higurashi si no encontramos algo que ayude a su hija antes de mañana morirá— dijo fríamente pero con dificultad.

—Nooo. No la pueden dejar morir. Aome te prometo que traeré a Inuyasha pronto. Resiste— dijo Sota desesperado y salió de la habitación sin hacer caso a su madre.

El niño corrió al templo, no le importaba que tan lejos estuviera tenía que encontrar a Inuyasha. Cuando llegó al templo se dirigió al pozo y saltó en su interior esperando poder transportarse a la otra época, para su mala suerte sólo calló pesadamente al fondo lastimándose el tobillo.

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha vuelve o mi hermana morirá.

EN LA OTRA ÉPOCA

Mientras Inuyasha había encontrado otro pueblo y al pasar escuchó que en un pantano existía un gran oyente el cual tenía una mirada mortal. Inuyasha se quedó escuchando el relato disimuladamente.

—Sí, una mirada extraña. Dicen que cualquiera que vea sus ojos muere desangrado— dijo un aldeano con miedo.

—DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE PANTANO— preguntó violentamente el hanyou.

—Aaaahh. e-es-esta po-po-por allá— y señaló una vereda cubierta por maleza y arbustos espinosos.

Inuyasha se dirigió a ese pantano. Esa era su última esperanza de encontrar, algo le decía que Aome no lo esperaría por mucho tiempo más.

AL OTRO LADO DEL BOSQUE

Kouga abrió los ojos lentamente y al instante se dio cuenta de que Ayame dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho y se sonrojó. Después de observarla por unos minutos no pudo evita pasa su mano por su tesa mejilla causando así que Ayame se despertara. El chico retiro la mano rápidamente. Ayame al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó un poco al no saber en donde se encontraba y más por estar en contacto con la piel del chico.

Kouga se sentó en el suelo levantando a Ayame en el acto (N/A ¿recuerdan que estaba sobre su pecho?) Y olfateó el lugar. Olía a sangre, que brotaba de su herida abierta y del cadáver de la ogro.

—Será mejor que te vallas. Hay monstruos en los alrededores decididos a saciar su hambre. Yo me encargaré de ellos— dijo tranquilo con una linda sonrisa

—¡Pero si estas herido!— le reclamó la chica.

—¿QUE? Te refiere a esto— señaló su herida —Eso es sólo un rasguño—

—Si sólo es un rasguño no te molestará que haga esto— y le dio una palmadita en el costado herido

—Aaagghhh. No hagas eso me duele—

Ayame lo miró con cara de "bebé sólo te toque" y Kouga le devolvió la mirada con una gota en la cabeza. Luego Ayame le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

—Vamos te llevaré para curarte y luego podrás irte con tu s amiguitos a recorrer la región en busca de Naraku—

—¿Te refieres a Hakaku y Ginta? Humm esta bien, pero con cuidado—

—deja de hacer berrinches. Tu herida no es tan grave—

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE

Miroku, sango y Shippo sentían una extraña presencia dentro del pozo.

—¿Qué será?— preguntó el monje

—No lo sé, pero viene de la otra época— dijo astuta la exterminadora.

—¿No le abra pasado ya algo a Aome?— pregunto suavemente Shippo

Nadie le contesto simplemente se sentaron junto al pozo a esperar el regreso de su amigo con orejas de perro.

CON NARAKU

Kohaku después de su visita a su hermana había sido encarcelado por su acto, pero todavía nadie sospechaba que había recuperado la memoria. Su compañera era Kagura que estaba ahí desde que había escapado en medio de un combate entre ella y el monje y la taijiki.

Kohaku había recibido golpes de parte de Hakudoshi y estaba débil y enfermo. Ya eran casi tres días desde que lo metieron en esa miserable celda de frío suelo y paredes húmedas sin comida ni agua. Kagura se compadeció de él.

—Que tonto eres niño, ¿qué no te vasto con ver lo que me hicieron a mí?¿Acaso recuerdas algo?—

—...— el niño fingió dormir.

—Como me gustaría destruir a Naraku y Hakudoshi así sería libre como el viento y tal ves tú también—

A Kohaku le sorprendió este comentario, tal ves había encontrado un aliado para pelear en contra de Naraku.

OTRA VES CON INUYASHA

Ya había llegado al pantano. Una espesa niebla lo rodeaba tanto que empezaba a desesperarse de no poder ver nada más allá de un metro de su nariz. El olor a tierra mojada y plantas medicinales lo mareaba y asfixiaba y para colmo no sabía que tan profundo debía ir para encontrar al gran oyente.

Después de adentrarse más y más encontró la laguna más amplia y ya que Inuyasha tiene la paciencia de un gato (N/A o sea que no tiene) empezó a gritar.

—GRAN OYENTE SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES—

Al instante el lago comenzó a temblar y grandes ondas de agua se originaron al centro del mismo. Poco a poco un hombre con una enorme cabeza y orejas igualmente grandes se dejó ver.

—¿Quién eres, a pesar de que te oí venir hace ya unos kilómetros no sé tu nombre—

—Inuyasha— respondió, pero su vista se posó en los ojos de aquel individuo. Los tenía cerrados y tenían el mismo aspecto que los de Murashi —¿Tú conoces a Murashi?— preguntó violentamente.

—¿Murashi? Sí lo conocí, debo admitir que Naraku se basó en mis ojos para crearlo— le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a y llena de malicia —Creo que ya conoces sus efectos—

—Miserable, dime como curar las heridas que Murashi causó ó te destruiré— amenazó sabiendo que no podía cumplir la amenaza hasta haber descubierto el remedio.

—Los jóvenes de hoy tienen siempre prisa—

—...— Inuyasha apretó sus puños y dientes. De repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre Aome.

Tenía razón, en su cuarto Aome había despertado de un sobresalto. No porque estuviera curada sino porque una de sus heridas, precisamente la del abdomen se había abierto causándole un gran dolor. Las enfermeras se asustaron al ver como la sacerdotisa se retorcía de dolor con lágrimas derramándose a cada lado de su bello rostro. Hicieron todo lo posible por calmarla y después de pocos minutos le agregaron anestesia al suero para tranquilizarla y tratar la herida.

—Aome— dijo Inuyasha en ese momento —Maldita sea dime como curarla insecto del demonio— desenvainó a colmillo de acero y saltó ala laguna sin importarle que daño le haría ese hombre deforme.

De un movimiento el gran oyente esquivó a Inuyasha que salpicó todo a su alrededor mojándose. Eso no fue un resultado beneficioso para el hanyou pues su traje al mojarse aumentaba su peso quitándole así a su portador agilidad.

Inuyasha saltó fuera de la laguna a la orilla de esta. Comenzó a sentir el peso de su traje, pero estaba furioso. Se despegó del suelo de un salto, alzó a colmillo sobre su cabeza y en ese momento el gran oyente decidió utilizar su arma secreta. Abrió los ojos directamente al chico.

Inuyasha sintió caliente su cuerpo que al momento cedía la ataque y se abría la piel para dejar abiertas unas heridas profundas y largas.

—Aaagghhh— gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo cubriéndose de lodo. Jadeaba, apenas y podía mantenerse a cuatro patas _—No pensé que sería tan doloroso. Aome. Si no me dice como curarla morirá y seguramente yo también—_ pensó molesto.

Se levantó apoyado sobre su espada.

—¿Todavía te mueves? Vaya que eres resistente—

—Cállate y pelea— Inuyasha volvió acometer el mismo error y se colocó de frente a su oponente.

Por segunda ves sintió calentarse y abrirse su cuerpo. Pero se sobrepuso al dolor y se acercó más sin importarle las consecuencias. Cada paso que daba era mortal para Inuyasha. Cuando estuvo frente a su atacante se preparó para lanzar una de sus técnicas, cualquiera con el fin de acabar con ese sufrimiento.

—No puede ser— dijo el oyente

—VIENTO CORTANTE—

El cuerpo del gran oyente se destruyó, pero en realidad estaba echo de serpientes de río muy extrañas. La sangre morada de las serpientes salpicó Inuyasha causando una reacción igualmente extraña. Al caer sobre la herida esta se cerró poco apoco con un poco de ardor y al final dejando el brazo del mitad-bestia intacto. El hanyou se remojó todo en la sangre cerrando todas sus heridas.

—Eso es— y recuperó toda la sangre que pudo para su decepción esta se evaporó junto con el resto dejando a Inuyasha sin nada.

—No, Aome. Necesito esas serpientes para curarla— y las examinó. Después de un rato en su cara se iluminó una expresión de esperanza más no de felicidad.

—Todo lo que necesitaba esta en...—

No terminó la frase y salió corriendo en busca de Aome. Era el medio día y necesitaba apurarse o Aome moriría si no llegaba antes del anochecer.

CONTINUARÁ

Wow! Por fin lo terminé. No saben el tiempo que me tomó terminarlo. Espero les haya gustado y dejen por lo menos un review. El próximo capítulo es el último así que no se pierdan el final, finalito


	11. Por fin la cura

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO . No se que estupidez hice y subí de nuevo el capítulo 10 perdooooooon

Ahora si es el 11 y espero lo lean y me dejen su comentario .Además creo que me odian por el simple hecho de que me tome todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir este último capítulo. Pero tengo mis razones personales... una es la escuela... otra es un trabajo final de Geografía y... buenas se me acabaron las razones y le verdad tenía flojera, pero aquí está el último capítulo de este fic.

Disfrútenlo.

Título: Lo lamento

Capítulo 11: Por fin la cura

—diálogos—

—_pensamientos—_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

—Todo lo que necesitaba está en... —

No terminó la frase y salió corriendo en busca de Aome. Era el mediodía y necesitaba apurarse o la sacerdotisa moriría si no llegaba antes del anochecer.

Luego de mucho correr, atropellando a medio mundo, Inuyasha llegó a la aldea del pozo. No perdió el tiempo y entró en la cabaña donde estaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara y Kaede. Estos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos.

—Inuyasha ¿qué pasa¿Por qué tu ropa está rasgada?—

—...— no le respondió al kitsune

— Encontraste la cura ¿verdad?— dijo el monje esperanzado

—¿Ya sabes cómo salvar a Aome?— agregó Sango

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS SERPIENTES QUE LE REGALÉ A AOME?— gritó Inuyasha —HABLEN—

Todos estaban muy confusos, pero Kaede reaccionó y sacó de debajo de unos tablones un saco blanco.

—Bien, ahora me tengo que ir—

Y salió de la cabaña a toda velocidad seguido por todos sus compañeros. Inuyasha saltó dentro del pozo por donde se asomaron Miroku y Sango. Shippo bailaba contento con Kirara. Sango sonrió, hacia tres días que no lo hacía, sin contar el incidente del bosque con el monje.

—Estará bien, Inuyasha lo prometió—

Miroku asintió y se sentó junto a la exterminadora para esperar el regreso de Aome e Inuyasha (N/A otra ves? )

Del otro lado del pozo Inuyasha se encontró con un desesperado Sota.

—Inuyasha ayuda a mi hermana—

—Y ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?—

Sota sobre la espalda de Inuyasha recorría las calles para llegar al hospital. Cuando entraron Sota se dio cuenta que con la prisa de llegar las orejas de Inuyasha estaban al descubierto. Miró frenéticamente a todos lados y al no encontrar nada con que cubrirlas saltó sobre la cabeza del chico.

—¿QUÉ HACES?—

—Tú sólo ve con Aome—

Inuyasha obedeció y fuera del cuarto de Aome se encontraban Ayumi, Eri y Yuca que parecían muy preocupadas. Inuyasha ni saludó sólo entró en el cuarto. Sota se encargó de sacar a las enfermeras a empujones y después de cerrar la puerta tras de él...

—¿Qué sucede? Oô— preguntaron todos los que estaban afuera

—XDDD emmh... ejem... —

Dentro del cuarto Inuyasha pidió a la señora Higurashi que buscara unos recipientes.

—¿Encontraste la cura?—

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa para confortar a la madre de Aome —Sí, pronto estará bien—

Luego Inuyasha sacó unas cuantas serpientes del saco y con sus garras las hizo tiras. Una sustancia morada escurrió de las serpientes al momento que se recolectaban en el recipiente. La sangre de estos reptiles tenía una especie de antídoto para ayudar a cerrar las heridas del gran oyente y de Murashi. Cuando un pequeño balde se llenó Inuyasha apuró a la madre de la chica para que se apurara y se lo pusiera a Aome.

—La sangre se evapora muy rápido—

Como Aome tenía heridas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo la señora Higurashi cerró las cortinas y se lo administró a su hija mientras afuera Inuyasha recolectaba más sangre y se la pasaba por otro lado de la cortina. Poco después la señora Higurashi se separó de Aome e invitó al mitad-bestia a pasar con su hija. Este se acercó y se sentó junto a Aome. Se puso de cunclillas en el suelo para observar como su rostro recuperaba color rápidamente . Su respiración regresaba a la normalidad al igual que su pulso y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un chico de cabello plateado y orejas de perro que la miraba con una sonrisa. Lo único que la hizo fruncir el ceño fue que al fijarse mejor en esos ojos dorados percibió miedo y tristeza. Aome se sentó siendo vigilada de cerca por el hanyou.

—¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha?—

—Nada, sólo estoy feliz de verte como antes—

—No, tu mirada es diferente—

—¿Qué? No, no digas eso. Estas bien y eso es lo que importa— luego se levantó del suelo y se sentó frente a Aome.

Aome se le acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos, pegó su cabeza al pecho de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos.

—Dime que te sucede, dime la verdad ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para ayudarme?—

Inuyasha se quedó sin habla, no quería decirle sus razones por sentirse así, no quería preocuparla. Entonces optó por abrazarla también firmemente y recargar su cabeza sobre la de la sacerdotisa.

—No tiene caso ocultarme algo, sabes que te lo voy a sacar tarde o temprano— dijo la sacerdotisa después de haberse sorprendido del acto del hanyou.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de eso y acercó más a Aome.

—Inuyasha—

—Aome tenía miedo de perderte—

—Yo pensé que no te volvería a ver—

—No se que hubiera hecho si te perdía— dijo el hanyou en voz baja —Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado—

Aome iba a decirle que tenía total confianza en que la ayudaría, pero Inuyasha siguió hablando.

—Aome, desde que Naraku mató a Kikyo juré que no volvería a amar a nadie más y lo que más me ha costado ha sido volver a creer en las personas, en especial en las que me han ayudado en diferentes ocasiones—

—Eso ya lo sé Inuyasha— dijo Aome con pesar

—Se que no te agrada Kikyo, pero ella siempre será parte de mi pasado y la voy a proteger de Naraku, es mi deber hacerlo. No puedo dejar que la mate de nuevo—

Aome se sentía cada ves peor por las extrañas confesiones del chico que la abrazaba de manera tan protectora.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?—

—Aome, escúchame. Kikyo fue la segunda mujer a la que amé. Mis sentimientos por ella nunca desaparecerán, pero ahora ya no son lo más importante para mí— la chica se preparó para que Inuyasha le dijera que Kikyo era lo más importante para él, pero el mitad-bestia la abrazó con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cabello azabache de la chica.

—Aome no quería perderte, no quería que sufrieras lo mismo que Kikyo. NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDER A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMO— (N/A me esforcé mucho para buscar las palabras exactas de Inuyasha ya que él nunca daría una confesión tan directa)

Aome se sorprendió —¿Qué?—

—Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, por favor— dijo ruborizado.

Aome sonrió tiernamente se separó de Inuyasha y dijo —Tonto, nunca te voy a dejar solo, tú lo sabes— y le dio un suave besó en los labios al pobre Inuyasha que se quedó petrificado haciendo que se sonrojara y le sonriera tímidamente.

—Gracias—

Luego la señora Higurashi se acercó a los dos.

—Mamá perdóname por haberte preocupado— pero ella sólo la abrazó y luego también abrazó a Inuyasha sin soltar a su hija que por consecuencia hizo que los dos golpearán cabeza con cabeza.

Cuando los soltó le entregó sonriente la cachucha azul con logotipo blanco a Inuyasha quien le dio las gracias. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a cinco personas muy apuradas.

—Hermana— y el niño abrazó a Aome casi llorando —Estaba preocupado, no vuelvas a hacer algo semejante— agregó en modo de regaño.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hermanito— le sonrió

—Hija estas bien, y yo que me esforcé para hacer un conjuro mágico— T0T dijo el abuelo.

—Como si hubiera funcionado anciano— ¬¬ le respondió con descaro el chico de orejas de perro.

—Nunca pensamos que estarías tan mal amiga— dijeron al unísono las amigas de Aome

—Chicas gracias por preocuparse, pero ya estoy bien gracias a Inuyasha—

De un momento a otro la s tres chicas atacaron al hanyou con preguntas.

—Ey, esperen¿qué, no yo ... emh...aagh... ¡déjenme respirar!— gritó frustrado

Aome veía la escena risueña, algo cansada, pero feliz de ver que a Inuyasha le importaba mucho.

—Hermana ¿por qué sonríes?—

O.O —No por nada— U y le sonrió a su hermanito.

Después las enfermeras junto con un par de doctores entraron a la sala y echaron a empujones a todos dejando sola a la chica antes enferma. Afuera Inuyasha comenzó a golpear molesto la puerta con los puños.

—Oigan que hacen déjenme entrar—

Como Sota vio que las amigas de Aome lo miraban O.O raro les dijo al oído.

—Es que es muy posesivo y conservador—

—¿Qué dijiste? Yo no soy posesivo—

—Sí claro— ¬¬

—... —O.OU

Dentro los doctores revisaron al Aome y se sorprendieron de que estuviera curada y la dieron por alta.

—Esto se quedará como un milagro en tu expediente médico— y la dejaron para que se cambiara. Como su uniforma estaba manchado de sangre y algo rasgado (N/A ¬¬) su madre le llevó un falda rosa, camisa azul y un suéter azul claro bordado en las mangas. Cuando salió su madre la ayudó a sostenerse y todos la miraron tensos.

UuU —Ya estoy bien, no se preocupen—

Inuyasha después se encargó de ayudar a Aome quien estuvo a punto de decir su conjuro por que el chico insistía en cargarla en sus brazos y siguieron a los demás que ya se habían despedido. Al llegar a casa, la madre de Aome preparó la cena mientras los demás veían televisión e Inuyasha jugaba con el desgraciado Buyo. Al terminar de cenar Aome subió a su cuarto a dormir e Inuyasha como siempre se sentó en el suelo al pie de la cama y ojeo álbumes de fotos. A la mañana siguiente Aome estaba empeñada en ver a sus amigos de la otra época.

—No puedes ir, tienes que descansar—

—Inuyasha déjame ir, Shippo, Sango, el monje Miroku y la anciana Kaede deben estar preocupados—

—Entonces yo les diré que estas bien—

—Inuyasha... no me dejas otra opción— tomó aire por lo que Inuyasha se alejó de ella.

—No por favor, no el ABAJO—

—Entonces ¿me llevaras?— dijo sonriendo

—Uff— úu dijo con un tic en el ojo —ya que tienes tanta energía—

Al poco rato la señora Higurashi accedió e Inuyasha y Aome se fueron hacia el pozo, lo atravesaron y al salir Aome vio como Shippo esperaba pacientemente a que ella saliera del pozo y se sentara en la orilla.

—Shippo ¿estas bien?— el zorrito parecía a punto de llorar.

—AOME...buaa...buaaaaa—y saltó a los brazos de la joven quien le correspondió.

—Tenía miedo de que el bestia de Inuyasha te dejara morir—

—No te preocupes, yo confío plenamente en él—

Shippo la soltó para que saludara a los demás. Inuyasha quien salió también del pozo se sentó en el pasto y Shippo saltó a su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres niño?— le preguntó cansado.

—Inuyasha perdóname por haberte dicho que Aome no te importaba—

—¿Hoe?— O.O —Ya no importa está bien—

—Entonces ¿no estas molesto?—

—No, pero si sigues sobre mi cabeza tendré una razón para estarlo—sonrió, Shippo también y bajó de su cabeza.

—Aome, estas bien— dijo Sango

—Sango— y las dos amigas se abrazaron.

—Pensé que no te recuperarías—

—Siento haberte preocupado. Por cierto, el monje no se aprovechó de la situación ¿verdad? o lo mataré —ÒÓ como respuesta Aome vio como Sango se sonrojaba mucho.

—Sobre eso debo decirte algo— dijo apenada Sango

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?— O.O

—SEÑORITA AOME— interrumpió el monje Miroku

—Miroku— el monje la abrazó y se separó de ella

—Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo—

—Muchas gracias monje Miroku. Eres muy atento—

Luego Aome se llevó aparte a Sango

—¿Qué sucedió?—

—Pues... yo...— y le contó toda la historia desde que Kohaku la recordaba y la visitó, cuando Miroku la detuvo en el bosque y cuando le dio las gracias por el beso. Aome estaba fascinada.

—Creo que debería enfermarme más seguido ¿no crees?— dijo Aome guiñándole un ojo mientras Sango reía del comentario.

Después de cenar y cuando todos estaban dormidos Aome se acercó a Inuyasha.

—Oye, sobre lo del hospital ¿lo que dijiste fue en serio?— preguntó con temor

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza para ocultar que se había ruborizado y luego vio a Aome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Nunca había sido tan sincero— dijo al instante en que Aome se recargaba en su hombro y se preparaba para dormir.

Todavía faltaba mucho para derrotar a Naraku y tenían que recuperar a Kohaku, el hermano de su mejor amiga. Tal ves Miroku dejaría de ser un pervertido y mujeriego y se preocuparía más con Sango. Y esperaba poder presenciar ese momento. Les faltaba mucho para recuperar la perla de Shikon, pero Aome no sentía miedo ni preocupación. Sus mejores amigos la acompañaban y ayudaban en todo lo que podían y la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba a salvo, junto a ella y sabía que algún día le correspondería de una forma u otra.

FIN

Se acabó. Espero que les haya gustado la historia en sí. Pronto volveré con otro fic titulado "Vidas olvidadas" que será casi puro MirokuxSango , por que son mi pareja favorita Pero lo voy a publicar hasta Agosto porque necesito pasarlo a computadora y voy a salir fuera de la cuidad todas la vacaciones.

Como ya no los voy ver hasta regresar a clases les deseo lo mejor en los exámenes finales o semestrales, lo que tengan nn. Que se la pasen súper en sus vacaciones. Disfruten de sus familias y amigos cada segundo por que nunca se sabe cuando puedan perderlos. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

Espero sus comentarios y que también me acompañen en mi próxima, no tan próxima publicación.

¡FELICES VACA-CIONES!


End file.
